Nine Tails High: The New Girls
by TannerUzumaki
Summary: Highschool Fic Nine Tails High, a school filled with Romance drama lies crazy reachers and a way too happy Tsunade. How will three new girls handle the pressure? Naru/OC OC/Sasu/Saku Saso/OC Gaa/OC. Chapter 11 is up! ReadRaveReview !on hold!
1. The New Girls

(Disclaimer: I do not know Naruto but if I did I would gloat about it like no tomorrow. I wish I did.) (My first story, be nice!)

The New Girls 

(AU) (IC-Julie) Wow. That is one _huge_ school. Why am I here again? Oh yea Montana dragged me here, with help from my mom. Traitor. I don't want go here. I just want be home on my computer, and continue getting home schooled. Gods why do I have her as a friend again? Oh yea, she won't leave. I kind of feel bad for Hailey, she looks worse than I do, and that's saying something. She looks like she's going to be ill. **"Uh…Hailey, are you okay?"**

(IC-Hailey) **"Yeah…I'm okay. He…he."** (Laughs nervously.) Who am I kidding I'm not okay, I feel like curling up in a ball. Why does my mom have to be so close with Montana's mom? Why me…why? **"Montana, could we just get this over with?"**

(IC-Montana) **"Gods… you guys need to lighten up. I think it will be a great experience to actually go to a normal high school instead of being home schooled by my mom. We'll make friends easily!"** Why must I put up with their sulks? **"How about we just do this a couple weeks and if you really don't like it then we can go back to home schooling…I guess."**

(OC) **"Really, Okay!"** they both replied simultaneously. All three girls walked into the school via front entrance way. It really was a big school; with so many people in it they didn't know. The three girls quickly walked into what looked like a front office because they needed their schedules. The receptionist said to go into the principal's office.

"**Hello, Welcome to Nine Tails High, I'm the principal Tsunade. Came here for your schedules? I also assume you are in grade ten?"** All three nodded their heads. Montana, Julie and Hailey didn't know they were being carefully inspected by Tsunade. Montana was a tall, leggy brunette with an hourglass shape and chocolate brown eyes. Julie was a tall, fair blonde with soft features and brilliant blue eyes. Hailey was a somewhat shorter blonde with a willowy frame and radical hazel eyes. All three looked very nice and wore respectable clothing, jeans and t-shirts. Tsunade would just have to see about their personalities.

"**Look, can we just get our schedules, we still have to find out where were going, and I'm so pumped to meet new people."** _Oh…_thought Tsunade _I like this one, she's got spunk!_

"**Montana, that was rude,"** the girls with blue eyes spoke up **"I'm sorry, she's just overly excited sometimes…"**

"**That's okay…here first you have Math with Professor Hatake. Next Language Arts with Kureni, then lunch. Finally P.E. with Guy. Okay, Montana." **Montana nodded. **"Julie has Geography with Asuma then everything else the same. Hailey has History with Yamato and also the rest the same. You three have a good day!"**

"**You're kidding…Guy…what real person has the name Guy?" **Montana asked as the girls were just walking out of the office.

"**I do. Hello youthful children, getting to class are you?"**

"**Ah…yes, sorry professor, I didn't mean to be rude,"** Montana said biting her tongue.

"**No worries. Just go be youthful with you're wonderful friends. I will see you third period."**

"**Bye!"** All three girls said.

(IC-Montana) Okay, no need to worry. Just because you're friends are not in the same class, doesn't mean you have to worry. So, don't worry. I hope their okay? Well, at least we have the same second and third period. Professor Hatake teaches math. I wonder what he's like; I'm so pumped to meet everybody! Hey, he's cute. Wait. Focus. Have. To. Get. To. Class. Wow that took a lot of will power!

"**Welcome to class, you're late. May I ask you're name?"** Professor Hatake asked politely. **"Hey! I'm Montana and you must be the Professor."** I beamed at him and he blushed. Go me! He is a little weird looking who wears a mask, but who am I to ask? Grey hair is for the old I must teach my teacher this.

"**Hey, Sasuke?"** Naruto who was sitting beside him near the back asked.

"**What dobe?"**

"**She's cute"**

"**Who?"**

"**The new girl"**

_Wow is she ever cute! _**"Nah…she's nothing special."**

"**What? Whatever Sasuke."**

"**Well, welcome you can take a sea behind Naruto, the kid in the orange** **jumpsuit."** The Professor was saying.

That Naruto kid looks annoying. I'll just avoid eye contact-then he won't talk to me. I'll just walk over casually and sit behind him. Man why does that kid sitting beside him keep staring at me it's…really hot. Stop. Maybe I should glare back. Yeah that did it, score one Montana. He looks confused Muhahahaha.

"**Hey Montana is it?"**

"**Yeah…you're Naruto right?"** He nodded. **"Nice to meet you."** Not

"**You're really pretty."**

Okay…I just almost choked on my own spit. Don't laugh I said almost.

"**Uh…thanks."** This kid is annoying, yet oddly attractive. Oh no! I didn't say that!

"**Hey."**

Okay, now hot boy is talking to me. **"Hi, you're name?"** I asked sweetly.

"**Uchiha, Sasuke."**

I laughed out loud and caused several people to stare at me to which I said, **"good joke Naruto"** just so they would stop staring. 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Bond, James, Bond.' Sorry but do you see what I mean. I don't think he was very pleased that I laughed at him because he growled at me and said something under his breath. Naruto was looking at me as if I had just won a Grammy.

"**What?"** I asked.

"**Nothing."** He replied, but I could see him smile. Was he pleased I just dissed hottie, kind of by accident? What is going on with this school? Maybe the girls were right. Maybe this time I was wrong. I shouldn't have dragged them into this. I hope their okay.

(IC-Julie) So I think I'm doing okay. Nobody has given me a dirty look and I even think people like me! I hope! There are absolutely no cute guys in Geography. Who likes Geography anyway, I prefer History. Hailey is so lucky; she got History. Professor Asuma. You can just tell he will have cancer by the age of forty. Are you even allowed to chew tobacco in class? I really don't think so. And who even does chew tobacco anymore? Like eww. Anyway moving on…0o0o0 hello who is that that just walked in? Helping the teacher? Oh Twelfth grader. His name is Sasori. Interesting name. Cute. Focus. Who am I kidding? First day and we have an assignment! I like homework but this is pushing it! I wonder if Montana got homework too? She will be pissed. She hates it. Payback! Muhahahahah. I wonder about Hailey though, she _is_ very shy. Hope she is okay.

(IC-Hailey) I am not okay. Wow I feel very faint. First the teacher introduces me to the class thanks, professor Yamato. The kid next to me asked me why I was blushing. What do you think? Duh I'm embarrassed you baka! I'm going to _**kill**_ Montana. To make matters even more wonderful this kid with red hair and too much eye liner is glaring at me and I feel I will faint now. Uh-oh not kidding I'm going to—

P.A. System- Will Montana and Julie please come to the Medical Room you are needed. Thank you.

(OC) **"What did Hailey do?"** They said at the exact same time in different locations. They both quickly ran to the Medical Room and found Hailey sitting on the Nurses' bed. "What Happened?" Montana asked. **"I-I… I'm sorry. I fainted. It's too much! I almost died of embarrassment, then this kid was glaring at me…"** Montana started bursting out laughing and the Nurse had a concerned look on her face. Montana was forced to wipe away tears. **"You think you have it bad? I had this one kid hitting on me and I had one glaring at me so I beat you're record. Will you honestly suck it up! We'll be there second period! Jeesh! You're not going to die without us!" ** Julie nodded **"It's okay Hailey I know the feeling. But we have to deal with it." ** Hailey nodded. **"I'm sorry you guys I feel like such a complete dork!" "No you're not,"** Montana said with enthusiasm, **"Plus everyone thinks it's cool I got called to the nurses office ha." ** Julie just shook her head **"We better get our books." "Yeah,"** Hailey agreed. They all hugged then parted ways.

(IC-Montana) Okay so now, where was I? The square root of the numbers listed is-- **"Psst?"** Omg! I am going to kill this kid! **"What Naruto?"** I asked very angry that he interrupted my attempt at Math. **"What was it that they** **needed?"** Wow he is a very curious guy. **"Oh just my friend she wasn't feeling well." "Oh…is she okay?" **He asked so sweetly it made me reconsider him. Wait. Focus. **"Yeah…she's okay." "Good,"** he replied smiling. **"Naruto?" "Mhm?" "What's you're next classes?" "Oh… I have History, Lunch, then Gym." "Really, I have gym third period too,"** I replied slightly pleased. Wonder Why? He just smiled his cute little smile. Gods I have really got to think about Math. Was that the bell? Oh well guess Math can wait.

(IC-Hailey) Thank God. The bell. Whose shadow is that? Oh crap. It's **him**. Glary guy. **"Are you okay?" **He asked, shocking the hell outta me. He looked kind of uncomfortable. **"Yeah…I'm okay." "Okay,"** he said then walked off. Weird. Well better meet the girls at Language.

(IC-Julie) Is it a crime to chew gum in class because, Montana has broken that rule! Gods she's annoying when she pops the bubbles I just want to shove the gum down her throat. Whoa. Calm down Julie, anger. I guess I'm just mad because I saw a really cute guy…but he's in grade eleven he would never date me! I fear lunchtime. Where you sit will determine if you are cool or not. We need to pick the cool table. Definitely not with the guy, who looks like Professor Guy. Eh…creepy.

Lunchtime-The girls walked into the cafeteria. They had no clue who they were going to sit with. **"Let's just pick the table that Sasuke's at he's cool." Montana said. "Okay whatever,"** Julie answered. **"Hey…Sasuke."** Sasuke's table was in the middle of the Caff. And consisted of Naruto, him, glary guy and a few others they didn't know. **"Oh no. We can't go over there that's glary guy." "The one you were telling us about, he doesn't look that bad."** Julie said. **"C'mon, we have to there's no where else."** Montana said. **"Okay."** Hailey finally gave in. **"Hey, Uchiha Sasuke."** Montana said snorting a laugh. He glared at her. ** "These are my friends, Montana said, Julie and Hailey." ** And pointed to each. **"Oh which one was hurt?"** Naruto asked curiously. Hailey blushed beet red. **"Me, I fainted."** She said. **"Oh…glad you're okay. These are my friends Sasuke, the brooding. Sakura, the fair. Ino, the idiot-" "Hey!" "Shikamaru, the lazy. Tamari, the **_**scary**_** he whispered. Kiba, the animal, ha seriously. Kankuru, the puppets freak. Neji, the **_**genius,"**_he said this almost sarcastically. Glary guy was glaring at Naruto until he swallowed nervously and wouldn't tell us the guy's name. **"And me, the awesome!"** Montana just laughed, he was such a dork. **"Nice to meet you everyone,"** Hailey said politely.

Montana sat next to Naruto-much to her discomfort and across from Sasuke-yeah! Hailey sat in the middle of Montana and Julie, right across from Gaara-much to _her _discomfort. And Julie sat across from Kiba-who she didn't really know, but might like to. **"So any hot couples?"** Montana asked. Julie rolled her eyes. Hailey laughed. **"Um…Sakura likes Sasuke and I think he likes her," **Naruto whispered. _Crap, Montana thought._ **"I don't like her."** Sasuke said from across the table, apparently he has good ears. _Yeah___**"Whatever,"** Naruto said. **"Everyone else is pretty much single, why see someone you like,"** he teased. Hailey blushed and so did Julie out of sympathy for Montana. Montana just said **"Maybe…"** At that moment Sasuke choked on his water. Everyone went to rush to him but he waved them away. **"I'm fine,"** he said. Montana looked at the girls and they took note of this Julie shrugging her shoulders and Hailey mouthing 'weird'.

(IC-Montana) Note to self: Gym is hell. Guy made us run twenty laps then do thirty push-ups. Who has that kind of stamina? Naruto and Lee-who closely resembles Guy (shiver)- were the only ones that could do it. I did the laps, not so good on the pushups-who said we couldn't do girl ones right? So thanks to that Guy made me do another ten laps. Terrific. Now maybe we can have a tea party with the steam coming out of my ears. Don't get me wrong I like Gym…when it involves sports. I love sports not laps. Can't wait to go home. The girls and me are going out to a movie, Yeah!! **"Montana!"** It was Naruto…what did he want? **"Hey, how was you're first day?" "Great, except for that tank Guy." "Tank?" "Never mind…was that all you wanted to ask me?"** **"No…Um…maybe we could do something, or not." "Um…"** How do I tell him he's annoying and that he makes me mad? **"Um…I'm busy sorry. I gotta go."**

(IC-Julie) Okay. So day one wasn't that bad. Oh it hurts to admit…but maybe Montana was right. I kind of like school. No guys though. Well except that eleventh grader. Going to the movies. Must wear something pretty. Blue dress. Yes. Black shoes. Yes. Black purse. Yes. Do I look good? Yes! I'll call Hailey see what she's wearing.

(IC-Hailey) Today was okay I guess. Except glary guy. He will have that nickname forever. So? What will I wear? Green dress? Yes. Black shoes? Yes. Black purse. Yes. Do I look pretty? Damn right! Oh the phone!

(IC-Montana) Oh that Naruto! I could just punch him. Why does he always get under my skin? Never mind I don't want to know the answer to that! I hope we see Sasuke at the movies! Must wear something good. Red dress. Yes. Black shoes. Yes. Black purse. Yes. Oh their here!

(IC-Julie) **"So how is it we end up looking like a set of jewels? We never wear anything even similar!" "I don't know,"** Hailey replied. **"I swear I put mine on first!" **Montana said. **"Right and I'm the queen of England,"** I said **"You never put on anything until the last minute!" "Whoa…Julie touchy."** Montana replied. **"Push me and I will tell everyone you're nickname!" "You wouldn't!"** Montana said in disbelief. **"Try me!" "Enough," **Hailey shouted, **"Were supposed to have fun!" "Sorry a little bummed about today."** I said. **"I was taking my anger against Naruto out on you."** Montana apologized. **"Why are you angry with him?"** I asked. **"Never mind, ill tell you tomorrow."** **"Okay, let's enjoy today."** As we arrived and got out of Hailey's car (she's a horrible driver) and stabilized I looked around. Wouldn't you know it hottie from Grade eleven was here! Happy Days! I proceeded to tell my friends, what I got in return was '**OMG!**' Nothing I can do about it though so why try?

(IC-Hailey) After we got out of the car (I am an excellent driver) Julie saw hottie 11, I saw him too but what I was looking was something totally different. I told my friends I saw glary boy. He was here '**OMG!**' Great! This will end my day of humiliation. I really, really hope he d0oesn't see me because I will have to pass out!

(IC-Montana) I think the only group we didn't see at the theaters was Sasuke's. Thank God! I don't have time to deal with them because my friends are in deep trouble and need advice**! "Okay Julie, you need to walk past him looking important-to catch his attention. Then leave it until he sees you at school. Hailey you just need to ignore…even I think that guy's creepy. Okay?" "Yeah…whatever."** Hailey said. **"Yeah!"** Julie shouted. **"Not so loud, do you want to be called dorks?"** I asked. **"Sorry."** Okay operation get away from glary boy and get hottie's attention commence! I really hope it goes according to plan. Crap. Why do I even speak? Guess who just showed up…Naruto and Sasuke. Great. **"Uh…I think I have to go to the bathroom…"** I said. **"Okay, we'll get your ticket, then meet us inside. By the popcorn!" "Great, okay" "Hey…Montana"** crap, have to run! I hope Sasuke didn't see me, but Naruto did. **"Hey, Montana."** I turn around and guess who it is? The most annoying boy in Nine Tails High. **"Naruto, I have to go to the bathroom."** **"Oh…well I just wanted to ask you something." "You know what,"** I said, **"I think I have diarrhea, so I have to go."** I quickly ran away totally embarrassed, but at least I escaped! **"Hey."** Do not tell me it's him again. **"Naruto…I already told you I have diarrhea!" "What?" "Oh…hey Sasuke…yeah never mind, I have to go." "I was going to ask you something,"** he said. **"Know what…another time 'kay?"** I quickly ran away from there doubly embarrassed, but what can you do? So after I was done my business I quickly went to the popcorn counter. "Hey, I'll have a regular popcorn and coke please." "Okay that will be nine-fifty," the guy at the counter said. You know he kind of looked like Elvis…never mind. As I was reaching in my purse, some hand comes forward and pays the guy. **"What is this?"** I turned around to be face to face with Sasuke. **"Hey,"** he said. You can always count on him to be cool even in the most ridiculous situation. **"Umm…what're you doing?"** I asked**. "Paying for your popcorn,"** he replied. **"Why?" "I dunno, I felt like it."** Wow lamest excuse ever. Is he coming on to me? Sasuke, no he would never do that. Would he**? "Well thanks, I suppose. What movie are you seeing?" "Attack of the one tail, shikaku. Which one are you seeing?" **he asked **"The same one."** I replied. Damn! **"Well I have to find my friends so bye."** I quickly retreated to where I saw my friends. What, why are they talking to hottie 11? Are they stupid? I laid out a perfect plan. What Happened?

(IC-Julie) Okay so while Montana is busy, I'll just walk in front of him looking hot…yeah that will work! Okay here I go. Did he notice me? **"Ohhffff…"** Too bad **I** didn't notice the carpet in front of me! How embarrassing. **"Are you okay?"** Hailey asked. **"Yeah…I'm great."** I said really sarcastically. **"Hey, miss are you okay?"** Miss who called me miss? Okay, the cherry on top of a perfect ice cream, its hottie 11. **"Yeah, just great."** I quickly picked myself up and tried to make a dignified exit to the popcorn counter, but he caught up with me. **"Are you sure miss?" "Hey, look I have a name and I'm fine." "What's your name?" I eyed him suspiciously, but hey what could he do? "Julie, and this is my friend Hailey." "Nice to meet you both, I'm Sasori."** Sasori? Cute. **"Yeah, I have to go."** I said. **"What movie are you seeing?"** he asked. At just that moment Montana came rushing over. **"Hey I got us popcorn. Who's this?" "Hot-Sasori" Damn I almost said hottie 11. "Nice to meet you Sasori," **Montana said. **"Hey, Montana is that Sasuke?"** Hailey asked. **"Crap, let's go quickly," **she said. **"I guess we'll have to ask you later on that one." I said. "Oh Sasori were in theater 12." "Hey, me too. Maybe we can sit together?"** OMG! **"Sure, I guess that's cool." "Alright, let me get my friends. Don't mind them, there weird." "Who isn't,"** I said so quickly he laughed. **"Okay meet you inside,"** he repeated. **"Okay how did you get to talk to hottie 11?"** Montana asked me when we three were alone again. **"I tripped and he came to see if I was okay." "Ouch! Well I got free popcorn."** Montana said proudly. **"Huh?"** Me and Hailey both choked on popcorn. **"Sasuke paid for it. I don't know why?" "Your bad,"** Hailey said. **"What why?"** Montana asked. **"He so likes you. It's obvious. Maybe Naruto too. "What?"** It was Montana's turn to choke on popcorn. **"You know for someone who always knows what to do with guys, you have no clue on your own relationships,"** I joked. **"You guys don't know anything, I'm sure he was just being nice. And Naruto…there's no way he likes me."** Montana said. Me and Hailey both rolled out eyes.

(IC-Hailey) The movie was really good. We met up with hottie 11 and his friends. They **were** creepy! One guy looked like a girls and the other had a head that looked like lettuce. Anyway I was really glad glary guy wasn't here because I was pretty sure I would faint. It was Friday, (TGIF) so we were going to have a sleepover. Shut up! Sleepovers are fun; I know what you're thinking. Montana told us all about Sasuke and it just confirms my theory that he likes her. The problem is…Naruto definitely does too. Who will she choose? I already know the answer to the right choice but will she? Julie also has a problem; she needs to get together with hottie 11- Sasori. I will also think of a plan to help them.

(IC-Sasuke) I wonder what Montana is doing right now. Probably something better than I am, I mean video games, at Naruto's house. Could it get any lamer? I have to stop thinking about her. She's just another girl. Although, she doesn't drool over me, like the rest. Do I want her to? **"Ahhh!"**

(IC-Naruto) I wonder what's up with him? Sexual tension? Tehe, I crack myself up. **"Sasuke are you going to crash here tonight?" "Yea…I'm to lazy to go home,"** was a muffled reply because he had his head in a pillow. **"Sasuke, what's wrong?"** I asked. I won't ask him if he has sexual tension cause then…never mind. **"Nothing." "Don't lie to me Sasuke you're my best friend I know these things,"** I said tapping my head. **"Shut up dobe, I'm not thinking of Montana if that's what you think."** He said quickly **"Right…and I'm not Santa Clause." **I replied. **"Um…your not, baka." "You know what Sasuke don't tell me what I am and what I'm not. Tell me what's wrong!"** **"Okay…if you'll shut up. I can't stop thinking about Montana."** He confided. "**Really, me too. How about we both talk to her tomorrow and see which one she likes."** I said**. "Whatever, I'm going to bed."** He mumbled. **"Party pooper."** I exclaimed and threw popcorn at him.

(IC-Sasori) I wonder who that girl was that I saw at school. She was very beautiful, without trying to be. That's the best. I can't get her sweet blue eyes out of my head. I will definitely find out who she is! **"Sasori, can you stop being gay for one second and help me with my art project?"** Deidara asked rather peeved. ** "Deidara, you're supposed to be really good at art, why do you need my help. And, oh yeah, I'm not gay." "Righhhhhhhhhhhhht, and iiiiiiiiiii'mmm not gay.****" "Deidara, Is that some sick twisted way of you coming out of the closet? Well, you doooooo look kinda like a girl." "You know what, now I'm not going to tell you if I'm gay or not." "You're mean DeiDei," **I said teasingly. **"Don't talk to me." **He walked off angry. Will that guy ever learn he can't win a fight with me?

(A/N) o0o0o0o…. so much suspense. Are you ready to kill me yet? Well…before you do be sure to review and read my next Chapter. Sorry it is so short. If you want it longer please tell me.


	2. New Loves

(Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Still. Damn.) (A/N- Alright so I just realized that it's not called "IC"- in character but it's called P.O.V- point of view so, sue me. Just kidding don't. Hope you like my next Chapter.)

New Loves

(P.O.V.-Montana) Okay a new day! Monday, my favorite, not! Oh…there's Naruto. Avoid, oh crap he saw me. **"Montana-Chan. Hey!" "Hi Naruto, um I have to go to class."** I think that was mean. Oh well, he's annoying. **"Well really quick I just wanted to ask you something." "What?" "Do you like me?"** He asked hesitantly. **"Uh…"** Crap what am I supposed to say to that? **"Yeah I like you, as a friend."** You could tell that was not the answer he wanted to hear. **"Okay, bye." "Wait! Naruto do you want to carry my books for me?"** I just felt so dang bad. Damn my friendly nature! **"Sure."** He was definitely pleased.

Montana,

Okay so I was minding my own business when guess who bumps into me? Glary guy! He got all flustered and told me to watch where I was going then proceeded to glare at me. He was red in the face from anger. What should I do?

Love Hailey

Hailey,

Very bad to write notes in class, shame on you! Just kidding. That's really, um great! I think he has a crush on you:)

Love Montana

Montana,

Your one to talk! How is it great? I think he wants to murder me.

Love Hailey (RIP)

Hailey,

Okay, I only pass notes when the teacher has nothing important to say. By the way, what is the answer to number 20? And he was red cause he was embarrassed, he definitely likes you!

Love Montana

Montana,

Cause you don't know what a metaphor is? The answer is False. He was flushed with anger! Good thing I took self defense class.

Love Hailey

(P.S) Sasuke is staring at you!

Hailey,

I will skip passed the insult. He was trying to hide his feelings with anger it's easier. You need self-defense for murderers not potential boyfriends.

Love Montana

(P.S.) I know, I'm ignoring.

(P.P.S.) Who does (P.S) in a note? Lol

Montana,

It wasn't an insult! No he really wasn't. And eww.

Love Hailey

(P.S) Why?

(P.P.S) I do. Last note!

(P.O.V.-Julie) Another great day with Gai! Is it humanly possible to do fifty laps? I do not think so. I feel sweaty and gross, thank gods this is my last period! Hey is that hottie 11? I mean Sasori? **"Hey, Sasori." "Do you know this girl Sasori?"** A big green figure asked. Was that lettuce? Never mind. **"No…I don't."** What? We met yesterday. Surely he doesn't have memory loss. Does he? **"Hey, Julie!"** It was Naruto. He saved me. **"Uh…I have to go."** I quickly and ran to Naruto. **"Do you know who those guys are Julie?"** Naruto asked. **"No…I know that's Sasori, we met yesterday. But he says he doesn't know me…" "That's because he's part of Akatsuki. It consists of Grade twelve's and elevens. They rule the school and don't talk to tenth graders like us, even if we are technically the most popular. That's why he wouldn't talk to you." "Oh…" **I said kind of upset. **"Is there any way to join this group?" "There is, but you wouldn't do it so don't worry."** Naruto replied with a smile on his face. **"What is it?"** Just then the bell rang and students ambushed us. **"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." "Yeah, okay."** He said.

(AT Home) (Instant Messaging via computer)

(Hailme!) Has logged on

**(I love books!) Has logged on**

(Jewels) Has logged on

(Hailme!) Hey guys, what's up?

**(I love books!) Hey nothing much**

(Jewels) Montana, why is your name so gay?

**(I love books!) What, I love books?**

(Hailme!) For the sake of everyone I'm begging you to change you're name.

**(Tanner14) Better? Gods does it please you now? Is there anything else I can do to accommodate? . **

(Jewels) 0.0 Montana, relax. Deep breathes like we practiced. Is it the homework stress?

**(Tanner14) No it is not the homework stress. It's Naruto, that idiot won't leave me alone. He keeps texting me and asking if I want to go out with him. Yeah…right.**

(Hailme!) If it gets him off your back I think you should do it. Plus bonus! It will totally tick Sasuke off. Then he will make his move.

**(Tanner14) When did you become so into my personal life? Never mind, I don't want to know. Okay, I guess I will. Tomorrow. **

(Jewels) Total random change of subject but did you hear about that group Akatsuki?

(Hailme!) Yeah, what's the deal with them? They rule the school; well maybe we don't want them to. . 

(Jewels) Sasori is part of their group. He pretended that he didn't know me. It was depressing.

**(Tanner14) Aww! Cheer up! Tomorrow ill buy you ice cream for lunch.**

**(Hailme!) I have to go my mom's calling peace!**

(Jewels) Bye love you! Oh and Montana? I don't like ice cream, you can buy me chocolate. My aunt rose is visiting. . 

**(Tanner14) Okay, lol, Xoxx, bye**

**(Hailme!) Has logged off**

**(Tanner14) Has logged off**

(Jewels) has logged off

(Next Day: Tuesday)

(P.O.V-Hailey) Look who it is, Glary boy. I really have to find out his name! Okay act normal. Uh-oh, he's going to talk to me. **"Hey…I'm sorry about yesterday. I was kind of mean to you."** He stated. Did he just apologize? I think I'm going to faint. **"I'm sorry, I think I'm going to faint."** Blackness

(P.A. System) Montana and Julie you are needed in the Medical Room. Thank you.

(P.O.V.-Montana) **"Hailey, this has to stop." "I know, I'm sorry. But Gaara just apologized to me."** She replied. **"Who?"** Julie and I asked at the same time. **"Gaara-Glary boy" **Hailey said.** "Oh…wait apologized, guys never do that!"** I exclaimed. **"I know! That's kind of why I fainted." **She said**. "Kind of?"** Julie asked very suspiciously. **"Yeah…I think I like him." "Huh?"** Unfortunately for me at that time I was chewing gum, well I always do but still. It got lodged in my wind piped and I started to choke. It was really lucky though that I was in a nurse's office because she came and did the Heimlich maneuver on me. I get that done at least once a week. What? Food is so good I just want it in my mouth at the same time, is it wrong?

(P.O.V.-Julie) After the incident(s) we decided to talk to Hailey. **"Okay first before anyone says anything. You two scared two lives off of me today, so never do it again. Even though I know you probably will. Anyway Hailey talk to Gaara after lunch."** That decided it because they know when I'm set in my ways no one can make me change them! There's Sasori, he's so cute! Julie, did you not learn from last time? Guess not. I have to find a way to get him to notice me!

(P.O.V.-Montana) I hope he doesn't notice me! Maybe he'll forget our plans for Friday? **"Montana-Chan!" "Will you stop calling me that? It doesn't sound right!"** I said irritated that Naruto found my favorite hiding spot. **"So you come here too eh?"** Naruto asked. This spot was located on a lower part of the roof. You could still see the sky, without being seen. It was hidden and I thought only I knew about it. It was gorgeous. **"Yeah…I thought I was the only one who knew about it. I come here to think. Well for the past three days that I've been coming here,"** I said with a laugh. **"Yeah, I come here for that too. These past two years have been difficult for me."** He said. **"Really, why?" **I asked kindly **"Well,"** he sat down beside me and looked at the distant sky, **"I'm not doing that well in school, and don't have parents…so yeah."** He sighed. **"I'm so sorry."** I took his chin with my hands and made his eyes look into mine. **"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"** I dropped my hand. **"No, it's okay. They died in a tragic car accident. I was only two, so I didn't really know them."** **"I'm so sorry," **I said again. I lightly pressed my lips to his. He blushed. **"I know what it feels like to loose a family member, but not in the same way. The way I mean is…my dad left. He went away and we don't really talk. In a way it would have been less painful to loose him loose him because then I would have known that he loved me for sure." "Poor little lamb,"** he said. His eyes were so deep blue they were so beautiful. How come I never noticed before? I could get lost in those depths. He slowly leaned in and started to kiss my lips. He slid his tongue on my lips to open them. I stiffened against this, and then melted into him. With a moan I took it deeper. He was so soft, so warm. Never have I felt this feeling, a kind of pulling, from my stomach to my heart. I could kiss him for hours. What did it mean? But before I ponder on this he took it deeper yet, and started to rub my arms. We then broke the kiss and were both panting and looking at each other. I licked my lips; I could still taste him. What have I done? With Naruto…Omg, I have to go. I quickly ran away without looking back.

(P.O.V.-Naruto) Man, Women are so confusing! We just had a really nice moment and she ran away. I didn't mess up did I? Maybe it was only good for me? **"God," **I leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes. Wait I sense a presence. **"Sasuke." "You know I like her…why did you do that?"** He asked fury turning his eyes almost red. Weird. **"It just happened…look I'm sorry man, but I couldn't do anything to stop it." "No, guess you couldn't have. You couldn't have said that maybe someone else likes her? Huh,** **does it occur to you, dobe, there are other people in this world not just you Naruto?"** He pushed me up against the wall his eyes intense on my own. **"Do it occur to you, teme, that I like her too? Maybe more than you because I know yours is just infatuation. So do NOT tell me if I can or can't like her. Later, teme." **I said.

(Instant Messaging via computer)

(Hailme!) Has logged on

**(Tanner14) Has logged on**

(Jewels) has logged on

(Hailme!) Guess what happened to me today?

**(Tanner14) What?**

(Jewels) What?

(Hailme!) Okay, so I found Gaara- glary boy and thanked him for taking me to the Medical Room. One thing led to another and I kind of kissed him.

**(Tanner14) What?! Wait are we talking PG kiss or 14A** ?

(Hailme!) Is there a difference?

**(Tanner14) Yeah! Omg Julie explain to her please.**

(Jewels) Umm… I don't know what your talking about either Montana

**(Tanner14) You people are so uneducated! Okay PG is a kiss on the cheek, 14A is a kiss on the lips and 18A is a French kiss. So which one was it?**

**(Hailme!) Montana I love you. It was a 14A thank you very much. And I did it!!! Me!! Then he blushed and shuffled from foot to foot. It was so cute to see him in an awkward situation.**

(Jewels) Wow. Congrats, I think. And good job for initiating that kiss, I'm proud.

**(Tanner14) Me too! But I must say that I can top that. I didn't want to steal your thunder before, but I will tell you now if you want.**

(Hailme!) That's okay. Yeah, you must tell! Did you kiss Sasuke?

**(Tanner14) Not exactly.**

(Jewels) What tell us!!

**(Tanner14) Okay, don't freak out. I was sitting at my fav. Spot and guess who comes, Naruto. We had this little moment, talking about are problems then Bam! We started kissing.**

(Jewels) OMG! Naruto? 14A right?

**(Tanner14) We had a moment okay? And no it was 18A. Have you ever noticed how blue his eyes are? They're gorgeous.**

(Hailme!) …

(Jewels)…

(Hailme!) Montana, do you need me to call an ambulance?

**(Tanner14) Gods, you guys I'm not kidding! We had a moment he was so sweet. Will you trust my judgment? Plus, I'm not going to do anything about it so it doesn't matter.**

(Jewels) Montana, you're already starting.

**(Tanner14) What are you talking about?**

(Jewels) 'Have you ever noticed how blue his eyes are? There gorgeous.' That is what I mean.

**(Tanner14) A lot you know. That was just an observation. I do want to be an anthropologist; you know they do study humans?**

(Hailme!) Sure cause that sounded like a work related observation.

**(Tanner14) You know what guys? I'm going to talk to you tomorrow so I can get the knife out of my back okay?**

(Jewels) C'mon, we didn't mean it like that!

**(Tanner14) I'm sorry I'm really bleeding ill talk to you tomorrow.**

**(Tanner14) has logged off**

(Jewels) Do you think she hates us? She thinks we stabbed her in the back!

(Hailme!) It will be okay; we'll talk to her tomorrow alright?

(Jewels) Yeah, sounds good. Bye! Love you.

(Hailme!) Peace!

(Hailme!) Has logged off

(Jewels) Has logged off

(Next day: Thursday)

(IC-Montana) My life sucks! I can't concentrate! Do I care what the square root of 12325615216 is? No!

Montana,

What happened yesterday? You aren't acting the same.

From Sasuke

Sasuke,

What do you care anyway?

From Montana

(P.S) Sorry I'm just really grouchy.

Montana,

I don't care. I'm just curious.

From Sasuke

(P.S.) I could tell.

Sasuke,

You make my life so much better, how could I not have you in it? Huh, Sasuke-kun?

From Montana

(P.S) Thanks a bunch!

Montana-Chan

Will you just tell me?

From Sasuke

(P.S.) No problem.

Sasuke-kun

Don't call me Montana-Chan, it doesn't sound right. And, no I won't it's my personal business.

From Montana

(P.S.) Yeah, whatever.

(P.P.S) What did you get for question 2?

Montana-Chan

Stop calling me Sasuke-kun, and I will stop calling you Montana-Chan. Fine don't tell me, I'll just ask Naruto.

From Sasuke

(P.S) I got 72.

Sasuke,

Deal. How do you know it had something to do with Naruto?

From Montana

(P.S.) Thanks.

Montana,

He's been acting weird too, so I just figured.

From Sasuke

(P.S.) Your welcome.

Sasuke,

Can we drop the subject? Ask him then. I will never tell you:)

From Montana

(P.S) What would you rate Naruto on a hotness scale from one to ten?

Montana,

Fine, I will ask him then.

From Sasuke

(P.S) An eight I don't rate guys. Why do you want to know?

Sasuke,

'Kay

From Montana

(P.S.) Really an eight? I thought more of a nine. And it's none of your concern. No more notes!

(P.O.V.-Julie) **"Naruto, can I get your number?" "Yeah, sure. Is it for Montana?" **he asked hopefully.** "No, it's for me. Thanks, ill call you tonight okay?" "Uh…yeah I guess. Bye" **he sounded, disappointed?** "Bye."**

(After school)

Okay, just call and ask. (123) 72636-5464 (Ramen king) **"Hello?" "Hi, Naruto, it's Julie, I just wanted to ask about the thing you have to do to get into Akatsuki…"**

(P.O.V.-Hailey) My house is so quiet…well that's what you get for moving out. I'm so hungry. Wow that was good. Chicken fingers and fries yummy! Well, it's the only thing I can make, much to my mother's disappointment. Oh the doorbell, I must get it**. "I don't want any…"** I trailed off as I noticed Gaara-glary boy standing there. **"Hi, can we talk?"** He said. **"Uh…sure, let me get my coat."** I said. I wonder what he could want? Is he in some sort of trouble? We did have a kiss, but it barely qualifies. I went back outside and sat down on my porch with him. **"I have a problem." "What is it Gaara?"** I asked**. "My sister and brother kicked me out of my house so…I have no where to live." "That's horrible, where will you go?" "Well, I was hoping I could stay with you…"** He said. He was staring in my eyes, almost pleading. **"WHAT?" "Oh, well if you don't want me to…"** Gaara said. **"No, no. I just had to get over the shock. I guess it's okay, you can take the couch." "Thank you."** Was all he said. He then went down my steps and told me he'd be returning with his stuff. What have I gotten myself into?

(P.O.V.-Julie) I'm really hoping that no one catches me. If they find out I did this I could get into a lot of trouble. All I need is one picture, that's all. Then I can be with my Sasori forever! I might not even have to get a picture of this…what if I do something else? No Montana would never forgive me. I couldn't bring up the ghosts of her past, I would never forgive myself.


	3. An Interesting Turn of Events

_**(Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but if I did I would make Sasuke a pervert.)**_

**(An interesting turn of events)**

(Next Day: Friday)

(P.O.V.-Montana) **"Hey guys what's up?"** I asked rather happily. **"Hey, is something wrong? You are unusually cheerful his morning."** Julie stated. **"Are you saying that I am not a happy person?"** I asked now rather ticked off. **"No, she's not saying that, are you okay?"** Hailey asked. **"IM GREAT!!!"** I said so happy to be alive. **"The birds are even chirping." "I think her aunt rose has come to town."** Julie stated shaking her head with pity. **"Who is her aunt rose?"** We all turned around to see Sasuke standing there. **"I don't have an aunt rose…my, my you look hot today Sasuke."** I said flirting with him. **"Yes, you have an aunt rose. Montana isn't really herself today, I think she's sick."** Julie stated. **"Oh,"** Sasuke looked concerned **"Should we take her to the nurse?" "No, she's fine, we have to go." "Bye Sasuke, call me, baby."** I shouted. **"Will you stop,"** Hailey said with a laugh. **"You know, you're going to hate yourself tomorrow." "Who cares about tomorrow, I love today!"** I was really feeling good. If anyone was getting in the way of my good mood today, there would be pounding. **"Oh, Naruto!"** He looked really surprised that I shouted his name, apparently so did the other twenty people in the hallway. **"Montana, I don't think you should talk to Naruto, you're not feeling yourself today." **Hailey look scared. **"Shut up! I'm fine."** I ran over to Naruto and planted a big kiss on his lips. **"Hey!"** I said. **"Hi…"** He looked wary. **"How are you, you look really hot today by the way."** I said. He blushed profusely. **"Montana, are you okay?"** He asked. **"I'm great, why does everyone keep asking?" **I asked really confused.** "Okay, do you want me to walk you to class?" "Such the gentlemen," **I said.** "Want to go out Friday?"** I asked really politely, and out of the blue. My hormones were in full swing today. I really just felt like jumping him on the spot. He looked so cute and flustered. Wait, this is Naruto, did you just ask him on a date? **"Yeah that sounds great,"** He was saying. **"What?"** I blurted. **"To go out on a date, listen are you sure your okay?" "Yeah, I'm great pick me up at 7:30." "Okay, bye." "Bye, Naruto."** God I'm such a baka.

Hailey,

Montana asked Naruto on a date! She asked him, and he said yes! She is going to hate herself tomorrow.

Love Julie

(P.S) What 's up with Kiba? He's looking down your top.

Julie,

What???????????? OMG! I have to talk to him.

Love Hailey

(P.S) Are you serious, I told him to stop.

Hailey,

What are you going to say? Don't be mean.

Love Julie

(P.S) How many times has he been doing it? Perv.

Julie,

Don't worry about it I'll take care of it.

Love Hailey

(P.S) A lot. And I know gross, right.

Hailey,

Okay, but break it to him easy.

Love Julie

(P.S) I think Kiba's my cousin, I'll tell him to stop:)

(P.O.V.-Naruto) What a coincidence, I was going to ask her today! I'm so excited! Can't wait until tonight! I'll bet Sasuke will be **_so jealous_ "Um…Naruto, I wanted to ask you something." **It was Hailey. **"What is it,"** I asked. **"Montana's not really herself today…"** Hailey said slowly. I knew it; Montana did that to humiliate me! **"So, she doesn't want to go out?" "Uh…you know I just wanted to tell you have fun!"** Hailey said. **"Oh thank you!" "Bye,"** I said.

(At home)

(P.O.V.-Hailey) So it's kind of weird to have Gaara living in my house. Yay, me I leaned to say his name with the "Glary guy" title! **"Gaara, are you hungry?" "No, thank you. What movie do you want to see?" "I don't care Gaara, you pick." ** I said sweetly. We were both sitting on the same couch because I didn't really have a lot of furniture. I didn't know that my hand was on the couch and I was sub-consciously playing with his hair. **"Why are you playing with my hair?"** Gaara asked without emotion. I blushed instantly and dropped my hand. **"I-I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was."** I said stuttering. **"I didn't say stop,"** He said. Maybe I was imagining it but I thought I saw desire in his eyes. **"I have to go to the bathroom,"** I said really quickly. Once I was in the bathroom I gave myself a quick pep talk. **"Okay Hailey," **I whispered,** "You can just ignore that comment and be really friendly. Okay that will work."**

I stepped out of the bathroom only to run into Gaara. **"Oh sorr-"** what was in his eyes made me cut off my sentence. There was no mistaking it this time. Pure male desire. I tried to back up but found myself trapped between the wall and him. He closed the little distance between us with one stride and stopped my little squawk of protest with his lips. They were so hard and warm. So…awesome I didn't hesitate to open my mouth to his in surrender. He moaned-or was that me? Never have I felt like this, and I've had a lot of good kisses. I ran my hands up his back and into his hair, it was so silky. He nipped my bottom lip and then pulled away. He was looking at me strangely and panting. **"Wow."** Was all he said. **"Yeah, wow."** I agreed.

(P.O.V.-Julie) I felt so dang bad about what I did, but what can you do? I got the picture, finally. Sasori seemed pleased that I wanted to join Akatsuki. I just have to e-mail the pictures to Deidara. There sent. Oh I just got a message. WHAT? They already knew that Shino and Shikamaru were gay together? All that work for nothing! My deadline is tonight. I guess I have to do it. I have to tell about Montana's past. Please don't hate me Montana! Dear Deidara-

(P.O.V.-Montana) Damn mood swings! Now I have to go out on a date with Naruto. Gods, why does life have to be so unfair to me? Okay, try to control mood swings! Oh the doorbell. **"Hey Nar-"** I stopped my words because he looked…delicious. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a red tie. His hair was spikier and he had a big grin. I felt my heart start to tip. Oh-no. I'm in deep trouble. What was he smiling about?

(P.O.V.-Naruto) As soon as she opened the door, it felt like a fist squeezed my heart. She was wearing a shimmering midnight blue cocktail dress that showed a nice amount of cleavage. She had red ice pick high heels on that showcased her long legs. Do we think alike or what? Red and Blue, we are perfect. I'm sure I had the most ridiculous look on my face because it felt frozen. **"Hey."** I said. I pulled out the long stem yellow rose I had behind my back. **"Omg! How did you know that was my favorite type of flower?" **She asked. BINGO. **"They also happen to be my favorite and they are very rare, like you."** I'm awesome. **"Thank you so much. Let me just put them in water, you can come in. Mom, be nice." **She said. **"Hello Mrs…?" **I asked **"Ah, Mrs Ly. Nice to meet you Naruto." "You too Mrs. Ly." **I said very sweetly. **"You're sweet, call me Chrissie." "Chrissie-san." **I nodded my head. I swear she blushed. She was the total opposite of Montana. She was short and petite with blonde hair. Instead of tall and muscular with brown hair. **"I hope you treat my daughter well, you seem like a nice boy." **She said.** "Thank you very much, Chrissie-san." **I was just laying on the sweetness tonight. **"Mom, have you been treating Naruto nice?" **Montana's voice said. She came back to stand beside me. I just couldn't stop staring. Apparently Mrs. Ly noticed this and told us to have a good night. We HAD to be home by 11:00. I thought that was pretty reasonable. Now, for my surprise.

**(P.O.V.-Montana) "Where are we going?" **I asked impatiently. What? I really wanted to know. He chuckled at me. **"Do you trust me?" "Of course." **I said really quickly and without thinking. He only raised a brow at me. God I LOVE it when he does that. **"You're going to put on a blindfold." "I am, am I? Do you have a consent form?" "I'm serious," **he said. I had to believe him. I sighed. **"Okay, but you better not leave me on the side of the road or kill me." **I said kind of jokingly. **"Yea, that's where I get my kicks Montana." **He tied the Orange headband around my eyes. Did I mention that's another thing we have in common? Orange is the best color in the world. We both wear some form or another of it. Cool, huh? He led me to his car and drove me to God knows where. For the passer by this probably looked weird. I wonder if anyone has called the cops? **"Were here." **He lifted off my blindfold. Awesome! **"Awesome, I love fairs!" **I exclaimed. A bit too loudly. **"I figured you would. I was going to go for the traditional, you know fancy dinner? But I figured you would have enjoyed this much better." **He said. **"You got that right! I love it Naruto." **I turned and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He blushed. **"Well, you know…anyway. Let's get our tickets." **I had the best time of my life. The funny thing was, when we played to win the prizes we both won! I got him a teddy bear and he got me an action figure. Total opposites you'd think right? Anyway right before we left we decided to go on the fairessewheel. Cheesy right? Well whatever, when in Rome…you know. **"What a view," **I said. **"Yeah…incredible." **The only thing was I turned around and saw him looking at me, not the view. **"Oh, don't get sappy on me," **I said quickly. To quickly. He was looking at me intensely. **"Can I kiss you?" **he asked me softly. Of course the fairessewheel stopped at the highest point. Cheesy. But, I couldn't deny the attraction. Even if it was just physical. I mean, have you seen him? **"Please, do." **He took my mouth in one savage gulp. This time it was not soft, but. Passionate, savage, demanding. My tongue was getting deeper and deeper to taste the exotic flavors of his mouth. This is what I craved for so long, but never knew. **"You can't deny this." **He said against my mouth. I shook my head. No I couldn't. **"You need to give me time." **I said very quietly. **"Yes, I can do that." **He was very understanding. By that time the ferissewheel had stopped and we both got off. Our night was pretty much over, but it was great.

He dropped me off at home. We finally reached my door and stood there. What? I wanted him to kiss me again, was that wrong? **"Tonight was great." **He said. He was standing there with his hand scratching the back of his head. I leaned in and pressed my lips lightly to his. If you want something done right, do it yourself. **"Tonight was excellent," **I told him. He smiled his foxy smile and turned to his car.** "See you Monday," **he said. Oh, yes you will. **"Yep, bye." **I went inside and when I shut the door simply melted against it. **"I take it you had a good night?" **My mother's voice snapped me out of my stupor. **"Yes, I did." "Did he kiss you? Was it any good? Tell me!" **My mother said very excitedly. **"Mom, I'm not going to tell you that. Okay, he did, but that's all I'll tell you." **She just kept staring at me knowing I'd say more. **"Okay he is an excellent kisser. Never had better. But I don't know, he's Naruto…" **I said sadly at the end.** "And what would be wrong with that?" **My mom asked rather sharply. **"Well, you know. He's a jokester. He wouldn't be real boyfriend material." "Being the male expert that I know and love, Montana, I thought you would know better." **My mom looked at me narrowing her eyes. **"Okay, okay. I'll give him a chance. But that's it!" "That's all I ask. That and clean you're room." "Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmm…"**

**(P.O.V.-Hailey) **Okay, so it was only one kiss. One measly, really great spectacular, overwhelming…STOP! My mind will not stop replaying. I know, I'll take a shower. Perfect. Okay, there's my towel and just step under nice hot water. **"Ah…that's great." **Water works wonders for stress.

**(P.O.V.-Gaara) **This house makes me sleep better, weird. I need to brush my teeth. Oh, Hailey's in the shower. Oh well I won't see her, the curtains are not see through. I hope they are. Did I just think that? ME? GAARA? Must be this house, it's weird. Okay, the door to the bathroom's not locked. Perfect. Now where is my toothbrush? **"GAH!" **I opened the cupboard to have PADS rain down on me. Hailey must have heard because as soon as I yelled she whipped open the curtain armed with a loofah. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" **She screamed and tried to cover her body. Wow, what a body. But of course because she would expect it I only covered my eyes and tried to hide my grin. **"Sorry…I wanted to brush my teeth." **I took my hand off my face and it was too late to realize my mistake. She threw the bar of soap into my eyes. **"Get out!" **She screamed. Well, I was planning to. But with soap in your eyes it's kind of hard. I ended up banging my head against the wall, and when I reached the door, sacked myself against the handle. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I didn't even get a chance to scream because I blacked out from the pain.

**(P.O.V.-Hailey) **That boy, no teen, no man, eh whatever! He had the nerve, to-to-to come into the bathroom. MY bathroom, WHILE I was in it! Well, I'll just give him a rude awakening then forget about it. No, wait. I'll give him a rude awakening, and then pay him back. A sick smile played across my lips. I'll see him when he's showering, see how he likes it. Yeah, perfect.

**(Next day: Saturday)**

**(P.O.V.-Naruto) **Damn me and my laziness towards the bills. I can have the best attitude towards other things but the bills, NO! I rolled my eyes at myself and sighed. Well, I'm NOT asking Sasuke for a place to stay. I'll ask Gaara. Here we are. **"Hey, Naruto." "Hey, Gaara. Listen, I don't have a place to stay. I kind of forgot to pay my bills." **I said quickly to get over my humiliation. **"I guess you can stay here. It's not mine, but I'm sure that she won't mind." **Gaara said almost lazily. **"Thanks, Gaara. Can I take a shower?" **I asked. **"Sure, no problem. We can get your bags later." "Thanks, Gaara. Really, thanks." **He just nodded his head. Wow nice place I thought as I walked in. I quickly headed towards the bathroom. **"Ah," **I said,the water was nice.

**(P.O.V.-Hailey) **Shopping was good. Groceries, done! Yay! I really need to get out more. Maybe tonight. Me and the girls. Party! Huh, the showers on. A smirk played across my lips. I will catch him in the shower. Tehe. I'm actually kind of nervous. Weird. I crept into the bathroom and stood beside the shower curtain. I yanked it open and yelled **"Payback!" **Imagine my surprise to see Naruto standing there. **"For what?" **He asked looking at me. He didn't seem at all embarrassed. **"Uh…" **I quickly covered my eyes and stammered. He actually laughed. Little Bugger. I mean…Big Bugger! You should have seen IT! Never mind, I won't go into details. That was when Gaara decided to join the party. He raised a brow and asked, **"Am I interrupting something?" **He sounded kind of mad. Naruto just laughed. **"No, you aren't. She just wanted a look. Curious, I guess." **Naruto said. I turned beet red. **"No, I'm not. I wasn't. Gods! I wanted to get back at Gaara, but you were here instead. He saw me in the shower, so I wanted to see him." **After just realizing what I said I turned a sickly red orange combination color. **"I mean, not wanted to but…I wanted to get back at him." **I finished lamely. **"I see…" **Naruto said. **"Well if you don't mind I kind of want to get back to my shower." **I just now realized I was still holding the curtain and added purple to my colors. **"I-I…have to go." **I quickly ran out of there. I needed to see Montana and Julie. Now.

**(P.O.V.-Montana) **Okay, someone's at the door. Does no one realize I have homework? Gods! Was that- **"Sasuke?" **I asked really suspiciously. **"Yeah, can we talk?" **He asked really quietly. Warning alarm bells were going off in my head, but I ignored them. **"Sure." **He came in. What did he want? **"I just wanted to say something. I know Naruto likes you and I do too. So eventually you will have to choose." **I was so confused. Sasuke, likes me? I didn't see what was coming. He swiftly closed the distance between us and softly pressed his lips to mine. Mine brain was totally sizzled. He used his tongue on my lips, asking me if it was okay. I opened my mouth and allowed him in. I was curious okay? Don't judge, you would be too. Sasuke was a really great kisser, almost as good as Naruto. The difference? Sasuke was aggressive. Did I like that better? He managed to get a moan out of me. He then pulled away and looked into my eyes. **"You can't deny this." **I shook my head. No I couldn't. This scene felt oddly familiar, but my brain was sizzled and I couldn't think of why. He then walked out of my house and called behind his shoulder, **"Think about it." **What the hell? He expected me to think after that?

**(P.O.V.-Julie) **So I'm now officially a member of Akatsuki. The first of 10th grader, a big accomplishment. I will finally be able to talk to Sasori and maybe go out with him. Why did I feel so empty and hollow? I needed to talk to Montana, tell her what happened. She would understand right? Oh, the phone.

"**Yes, Hello?"**

"_**Julie, come over. Major need of girl talk. Bring ice cream and chocolate. And maybe an action film. Now! Hailey needs your expert advice and so do I.**_

"**Okay, I'll come over, but I need to tell you something…"**

"_**Tell me when you get here. Love you bye."**_

"**Bye." **

I bit my lip. Maybe I'll have to tell her another time. Just bury you're guilt Julie.

**(P.O.V.-Hailey) "Okay, so it was pretty bad. Don't get mad at me Montana." **I said. We were all armed with action films, popcorn, chocolate and ice cream. **"Why would I get mad at you? Just tell us were you're friends." **Montana said solemnly. **"Okay…but nothing leaves this room." "Of course," **Julie said. Montana and her both nodded. **"Okay, so. Here goes. Gaara walked in on me when I was in the shower. He said he needed to brush his teeth, but he was smiling and trying not to. He then covered his eyes and ended up passed out from sacking himself-**here Montana and Julie both winced sympathetically-**And I woke him up. I figured I would get back at him and see him in the shower." "Was he big?" **Montana asked curiously. **"Okay, gross and wait there's more. I heard the shower today and-"** **"Wait…" **Montana interrupted. **"Naruto phoned me to tell me he didn't have a place to stay, so he stayed with Gaara…" **As realization hit her she widened her eyes and burst out laughing. Julie just looked confused. **"It's not funny. I walked in pulled the curtain back and there he was. Naruto. Naked." "OMG!" **Julie screamed out of shock. **"Oh, wait there's more," **I said quickly. **"More…" **Julie looked scared. **"Yeah. After I opened the curtain to see him there, he didn't look surprised. He didn't even try to cover himself, if he could" **I mumbled. Montana looked at me suspiciously. **"If he could?" **She asked. **"Yeah. He was huge, and not afraid to show it. OMG! I almost passed out from a nosebleed. Seriously. Then Gaara walked in and asked if he was interrupting. Naruto just laughed and said, no I was probably just _curious. Curious. _I was so embarrassed I swear I was purple. Anyway I explained what I was trying to do. Gaara looked…shocked. And Naruto just laughed and asked if he could get back to his shower. I made a complete fool of myself and I never want to see anyone ever again." **I finished with a huff. Julie and Montana were staring at me wide eyed and I thought Montana had a bit of a nosebleed. They burst out laughing. **"OMG! Wow! Luckyyyyyy…" **Montana said. **"What was lucky about that?" **I asked scared for the answer. **"You got to see Naruto, naked. Duh? What else." **Leave it to Montana to think nasty thoughts. I didn't even know what to say.

"**Okay, so now I know my news definitely can't top that, but…my date with Naruto was, great, actually. He was a real gentleman. I think I want to go on another date. The thing that I was surprised at was Sasuke." **We both looked at Montana like she had two heads. **"What?" **We asked. **"Well, he came over before you did Hailey. He told me he liked me, and the proceeded to kiss me. My brain was at an all-time low from shock and well, he was a good kisser." "Wow," **Julie said. **"You guys have all the luck and look at me. I like a grade eleven and can't even get close to him. By the way, I'm in Akatsuki." **Julie said. **"WHAT?" **Montana and me asked dumb stricken. **"Yeah…a night for news huh?" **She asked somewhat nervously. **"Yeah…Whoop-de-do." **I stated.

**(A/N- So, what do you think? Is it drama-filled enough for you, or do you need more. If you want them to go on a trip please tell. I probably will at some point, but tell me if you want them to! Review please!) **


	4. Chats

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, everyone would wear orange!)

(Chats)

(P.O.V.-Montana) Did I tell you that I hate Mondays, well I do. I'm so confused. Sasuke keeps looking at me and glaring? Naruto won't stop smiling. Who to choose? You'd think it would be easy right but noooo… I'm special so it's not. Math is not my favorite subject. Why do I need to learn this?

**Montana,**

**Did you like our date? Want another? Can't wait to kiss you.**

**#1 awesome dude who loves ramen,**

**Naruto**

_**Naruto,**_

_**Yes I did. Maybe… Uh…**_

_**#1 hot chick,**_

_**Montana,**_

_**P.S. Stop looking down my top:)**_

**Montana,**

**Yay! Yes you do, don't deny. Uh?**

**#1 Manly man,**

**Naruto,**

**P.S. I wasn't…**

_**Naruto,**_

_**It was really nice. Maybe I don't. I'm thinking. And uh…cause I don't know what to say…**_

_**#1 Stylin' orange wearing chick**_

_**Montana,**_

_**P.S. Yes you were. You're head looked like it was on a ninety-degree angle:)**_

I laughed out loud, bad mistake. **"Detention!" **The teacher shrieked. I just groaned and laid my head on the table. Just then I felt something hit my head. **"Oww…" **I turned around to glare at Sasuke. He just smirked the looked at his book. Jerk. I read the note.

_**Meet me outside. Alone.**_

_**Sasuke.**_

Okay? I looked at him but he wouldn't look at me back. This was getting really annoying. I wonder what he wants?

(P.O.V.-Hailey) I am hanging out with Ino and Sakura. They are really nice…and pretty. **"Hey, guys isn't that Julie," **Ino asked, swishing her blond hair. **"Yeah, it is. She's hanging with Akatsuki," **Sakura hissed. **"Why, what's wrong with that?" **I asked ignorantly. **"Well, they only talk to their own kind. They pretty much hate everyone else…" **Ino was saying. **"C'mon guys. You know Julie's not like that." "Hey Julie!"** I waved to her and shouted. Weird she didn't answer. Maybe she didn't hear me. **"Julie." **I said. She didn't answer I was right in front of her. **"Julie what's wrong with you?" **I grabbed her shirt and pulled her around. She looked pissed. "**What?" **She asked irritated for the interruption. All of the other members just stared at me…actually _glared _would be the better word. **"I don't talk to people like you, loser." **She said indifferently. She turned her head and effectively slapped me in the face with her hair. I didn't want to cry. NO! I won't cry. I have to talk to Montana, **wth** is wrong with Julie?

**(P.O.V.-Julie) **I felt so bad. This is my only chance to talk to Sasori. If I'm not part of Akatsuki, he will NEVER talk to me. Please understand. I mentally screamed to Hailey. She looked so…hurt. I felt like a complete moron. Is this worth it? **"Hey, Julie. Want to go out with me? We can catch a movie on Friday." **And just like that I forgot all about Montana and Hailey. His eyes were so…hypnotizing.

**(P.O.V-Montana) **This is what you get for listening to a damn Uchiha and his Damn note. You get drenched and cold. The rain didn't look like it was going to let up. I sighed. Man, why do I feel bummed all the time? It is sooo not like me! I bet you it's this damn Uchiha and damn Naruto. Who needs boys anyways? They only complicate things. In the distance I saw Sasuke struggling with his very adoring fan girls. I smiled evilly. This would be fun to watch. I'm a horrible person…oh well. One managed to rip his shirt a little and you could clearly see his abs. The girls were practically drooling. Sad thing is…I agreed. Well I better go help teme. It was fun to call him that! I walked over to him and I could see panic in his eyes. Unusual, actually downright weird. So he's not a robot after all. I thought with a smirk. 'Help me' he mouthed the words. I pointed to myself and pretended ignorance. 'Who me?' I mouthed back. He gave me a pleading look and I almost fell over with shock. I decided to give the guy a break. **"Hey, freaky fan girls, leave Sasuke alone." **_**"No we want to date him…" **_they all shrieked. I improvised. **"He's taken." **_**"WHAT?" **_they all yelled and made Sasuke cover his ears. **"Prove it!" **The one girl screamed. I really didn't know what to do. These girls were so annoying. So I groaned and did something I never thought I would do in my life. _**I**_ kissed _**HIM**_. That shut them up. They all stared wide-eyed. I would smirk but…you know. I actually kind of enjoyed it…but it was missing something. I didn't know what though. I pulled away and smirked. Sasuke was at a loss for words. Now what? **"So scram." **I said. They all mumbled something to me and walked away.** "Uh…thanks." **Sasuke quickly pulled himself together and put his 'Uchiha Mask' on. **"Why do you do that. No one will like you less if you show emotion. Actually they will probably like you more." "I don't know what you're talking about. But I wanted to talk to you about something." **He said quickly changing topic. **"I like you, but right now I want to be friends. As much as I hate to admit it…I l-love Naruto. Like a brother. I don't want to hurt his feelings and I can tell he likes you. A lot. So…until you figure out what or who you want, be careful." **With that he did his famous Uchiha saunter away. What the hell. And here I was thinking he was going to ask me about homework or something. Wow.

**(At home)**

**(Instant messaging online)**

**(Hailme!) Has signed on.**

_**(Tanner14) Has signed on.**_

**(Hailme!) What's up?**

_**(Tanner14) N/m u?**_

**(Hailme!) Nothing. Something is wrong with Julie.**

_**(Tanner14) What?**_

_(Akatsuki girlz rule!) Has signed on._

_**(Tanner14) Who is that?**_

_(Akatsuki girlz rule!) it's Julie. What's up?_

**(Hailme!) Why didn't you answer me today when I called your name?**

_(Akatsuki girlz rule!) I wasn't feeling very well, so I didn't know it was you._

_**(Tanner14) What is going on…?**_

**(Hailme!) Don't lie Julie. Please tell us the truth.**

_**(Tanner14) Please tell. Even though I have no friggen clue what you are talking about.**_

_(Akatsuki girlz rule) Okay…Akatsuki won't let me talk to anyone other than them. They think that it is 'uncool' so that's why I didn't talk to you._

_(Akatsuki girlz rule!) I feel really bad. It's the only way I'll be able to talk to Sasori._

_**(Tanner14) Even though I have no clue what this is about I kind of get the picture. Julie if that guy doesn't like you AND your friends then he isn't worth it. Also you should be you not what he wants you to be.**_

**(Hailme!) I forgive you. One condition. I get to give him the finger when he breaks your heart.**

_(Akatsuki girlz are mean.) Thank you and har- de-har-har. I love you guys and I'm so sorry that I did this._

**(Hailme!) S'okay. Just don't do it again:) **

(Manly loving ramen man) Has signed on.

_**(Tanner14) Who the hell is that?**_

(Manly loving ramen man) It's Naruto. Who are you guys?

_**(Tanner14suddenlydisconected)**_

**(Hailme!) It's Hailey.**

_(Jewels) Julie._

(Manly loving ramen man) Who was it that just disconnected?

**(Hailme!) Montana. Why?**

(Manly loving ramen man) What she was on? How can life be so cruel? Where did she go? Do you know? Do you know?

_(Jewels) Um…no. Sorry Naruto._

_(DarkUchiha) has just signed on_

_**(I love books) Has just signed on**_

(Piggy) has just singed on

**(Cherry blossom) has just singed on.**

(Manly loving ramen man) well if you're smart you can figure out some of these people. Sasuke, Ino, Sakura. But who the hell is 'I love books?'

**(Hailme!) Tehe…I wonder…**

_(Jewels) I do wonder…lol:)_

_**(I love books) I go by many names. I'm not inclined to tell you ramen boy.**_

_(DarkUchiha) Just tell us!_

_**(I love books) No teme!**_

(Manly loving ramen man) _ Wait! Only one other person other than me calls Sasuke Teme! Montana?_

_**(I love books) N-no who is this Montana?**_

_(Piggy) Montana, how are you?_

**(Cherry blossom) When are we having that sleepover?**

_**(I love books) Gods, I am not Montana!**_

_(DarkUchiha) Only three people use that curse. Hailey, Julie and YOU Montana._

_**(I love books) Damn…**_

**(Hailme!) Change you're name back to normal you dolt.**

_**(I love books) Maybe I don't wanna.:(**_

_(DarkUchiha) It's worse than Naruto's._

_**(Tanner14) Okay, so how's everyone doing?**_

_(DarkUchiha) Is that ur nickname?_

_**(Tanner14) I only permit a certain few to call me it. Not you Sasuke.**_

_(Manly loving ramen man) Tanner, did you do you're homework?_

_**(Tanner14) Or you Naruto. Yes, some of us are good children . **_

_(Jewels) Are we having that sleepover any time soon Montana? Will your mom still let us?_

_**(Tanner14**Manly loving ramen man) **Yeah… I think **sleepover? When where what time? Montana please invite me! **I asked her yesterday and she said yes. She said I could invite guys. **When?_

_**(Tanner14) Gods! Naruto wait to send you're messages you idiot!**_

_(Manly loving ramen man) Sorry, but you said guys can come? _

_**(Cherry blossom) Yay! I want guys to come to. Sasuke-kun will you come?**_

_(DarkUchiha) I guess, hn._

_(Party at Montana's house! Friday 7:00) Yay! Montana-Chan I'm soooo excited!_

_**(Tanner14) Naruto, please. I didn't say you could come. Stop calling me Montana-Chan. And DON'T broadcast my party!**_

_(No, there's not a party…you are mistaken. I love ramen) Please…Montana. Don't make me send my webcam._

_**(Tanner14. Naruto is an idiot) Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me. I'm immune, like Sasuke.**_

_**(Tanner14. Naruto is an idiot.) But, fine!**_

_(Party! My puppy dog eyes are invincible) Yay!_

**(Cherry blossom) Yay!**

_(Piggy) Yay!_

_(Jewels) Yay!_

**(Hailme!) Yay!**

_(DarkUchiha) Hn._

_**(Tanner14) Glad I could please. Especially you Sasuke . **_

_(MontanalovesramenandsodoI) That's Sasuke's way of saying 'Yes' or in this case 'Yay!' He's saying it inside_

_**(Tanner14) Please change your friggen long name Naruto. And okay…O.O It's been…fun. But I have to go bye! Xoxx.**_

_**(Everyone) Bye! (A/N-I'm lazy okay?)**_

_**(Tanner14) has signed off.**_

_(MontanalikesramenandsodoI) Bye guys ill see you later peace!_

_(MontanalikesramenandsodoI) has signed off_

**(Cherry blossom) Oh! I have to go. See you guys tomorrow at school!**

**(Cherry blossom) has signed off.**

_**(1010) Has signed on**_

**(Hailme!) Who is that?**

_(Piggy) Oh god. It's Tenten. She wasn't at the table cause she's a grade higher, but we hang out with her. She's really annoying, but don't tell her that. She likes Neji. That's just a quick summary. Call me if you need more I have to go…uh…clean, yeah…clean the bathroom. Bye love ya!_

_(Piggy) has signed off._

_**(1010) Hi GuYs WhaT'S uP?**_

**(Hailme!) Hey, we haven't met yet, but me Julie and Montana are new to the school. So hey!**

**(1010) hI dO You HaNg Out with NEJi? **

_(Jewels) Umm…no. But we hang out with your group of friends. Montana is not here but she's new too._

_**(1010) ThaT gUrl That haNgs With UchiHa AND NarutO-kUn?**_

_(Jewels) Yeah…sure. I gotta go. Somewhere. :)_

_(Jewels) has signed off_

**(Hailme!) Bye peace.**

**(Hailme!) Has signed off**

_(DarkUchiha) Tenten? You don't know about the party do you?_

_**(1010) nO whAt pArrty?**_

_(EvilUchiha) The one at Montana's house? Come. It's On Friday. Neji will be there too. I think he likes you (Laughs evilly to himself.)_

_**(1010) ReLe? WoaH! I caNNt wAit! C yA!**_

_**(1010) Has signed off.**_

_(EvilUchiha) Thank god! I actually like this name better!_

_(DogsRUs!) Has signed on._

_(EvilUchiha) Hey Kiba! Come to Montana's party on Friday._

_(DogsRUs!) Kay. Sounds awesome can't wait._

_(EvilUchiha) has signed off_

_(DogsRUs) has signed off._


	5. Preperations

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have a whole episode dedicated to the pervert Jayriah!)

**(A/N- tell me if you want any other characters more involved:)**

**(Preparations)**

**(P.O.V.-Julie) **Okay, sweaty palms shallow breathing and shakes. I get this worked up all over a guy? Worse, a guy that barely notices me? Well, no more! I will quit Akatsuki! **"Uh…Sasori? Can I talk to you?"** I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders. We walked away from the group. **"I want to quit Akatsuki." **I said bluntly. I was very scared at what his reaction would be.

**(P.O.V.-Sasori) **I want to quit Akatsuki she says; I barely got a chance to meet her! Well if I blackmail her into staying then she won't leave. We will finally be able to be together. **"Okay," **I said and she seemed to relax, "**But we will spread that handy info out on your friend." **She seemed so surprised and hurt that I would even think this. I felt my heart squeeze in my chest, and I just wanted to wipe that look out of her eyes…with a kiss. But no! She wants to quit Akatsuki, she doesn't want me. **"How could you, you promised to keep that a secret, Sasori-kun?" **She whispered. **"Things change. So, are you staying?" **I said really careful to make my voice careless. It wouldn't do good if she thought I was keeping her for my own selfish reasons. **"I can't believe you. Of course I have to stay. Sasori-**_**kun.**_**" **How she managed to pour so much hate and disgust in the one word is beyond me. **"Julie, wait!" "I'm done waiting, scum!" **I flinched. This was not going as planned.

**(P.O.V.-Montana) **You could say that I was pretty tank, but then I'd have to punch you. Apparently Gai thought so. **"You must date my son, Lee! You are so youthful and pretty!" **Were teachers allowed to say that kind of thing, I don't think so. As if I don't have enough trouble from all of Sasuke's and Naruto's fan girls. Apparently they are jealous because the two most popular guys like me. So what? Now I have to deal with big green and, well, ugly. When I think about I can see them glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. And, if I have to take one more minute of this guy's ramblings I am socking him one. **"Yes, you must date me, let the flames of youth burn!" **WTH? Okay that is it! **"Montana," **Julie and Hailey both warned me, **"People are watching." "I don't care." **I whispered back. **"Hey, Gai! If you don't shut up I think I will have to sock you one and then proceed to throw up. And can you stop complimenting me, your creeping me out, big time!" **Everyone just stared. Even Naruto and Sasuke were speechless. I really thought I was going to get expelled. **"You are even more youthful than I thought! You must date my Lee! You will bring fire to the relationship!" "Egh! Gross!" **That was it I walked out of there. Screw Gym. I then felt a hand around my wrist. It was Naruto. **"You okay? Sometimes Gai can be…creepy." **He said with a slight laugh. Creepy was an underestimate. I mean have you seen this guy? **"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen thanks for your concern and all but, it isn't needed." "Why do you do that? You close up sometimes, just like Sasuke. It really pisses me off." **He said his voice laced with anger. **"I don't close up. I am a very open person." "Where did you come from?" **He asked. I shut up. **"Ha! See that's what I mean. I want to know one thing about you and you completely shut down? Why?" **He asked. Now his voice was very concerned. **"Look, I don't want to talk about it. It's painful okay?" "Is it about your dad leaving?" **He asked. **"Kind of," **I admitted, **"I'm not ready to say the rest yet okay?" "Fine I'll drop it for now." **He grinned at me. I smiled back. I couldn't help it. It's like this kid had magical powers or something. He touched my check with his hand. I blushed noticeably and he chuckled. **"W-W we should go." **Gods, did I just stutter? **"Fine, I'll get you someday." **He said smiling at me.

**(At Home)**

**(Montana, Hailey, Julie) **The three girls were looking over outfits at Montana's house. The big party was coming soon and they needed something to wear. **"You know, you should really let them know what this party/sleepover is for." **Hailey said. Montana sighed. **"I'm not going to tell them it's my birthday, they'll just get me presents. I don't need them to know, got it?" **She asked Julie and Hailey. They shrugged but secretly had their fingers crossed. **"So, who are you inviting anyway?" **Julie asked. **"Well, everyone that we met and the new kids. Hinata, she's shy but nice. Choji, fat but nice (A/N-pmpl) Shino, creepy, but Sasuke likes him and I think Sasuke invited Tenten." "No!" **Julie and Hailey both screamed. **"Problem?" **I asked raising one brow at their behavior. **"Warning: Tenten is really annoying. More so than Naruto." **Julie said. **"Hey!" **I yelled before I could catch myself. **"Oh, are you defending Naruto?" **Hailey asked suspiciously. **"No, I was defending Tenten. (Good save) You shouldn't talk about her, you barely know her." "Well, whatever. We should go shopping!" **Julie yelled. **"'Kay, let's invite the girls." **I said.

**(One Hour Later-A girl has to get ready right?)**

**(Montana, Julie, Hailey, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten.) **They all thought it would be cute to get matching dresses, except Montana. Despite the promise Julie and Hailey told the others it was her birthday. Montana sweat dropped. Julie has a royal blue dress and matching shoes. Hailey had a yellow dress and likewise shoes. Tamari had red. Hinata, lavender. Ino, dark purple. Sakura, pink. And Tenten, brown. Montana was pissed. No one would let her just use a dress she already had. Of course she had to look _perfect. _Three hours and a very cranky Montana later they had the perfect dress. It was an emerald green dress, and not too fancy. It dipped low in the back and in the front came at the perfect height, to show just a bit of cleavage. Montana's shoes were different also. They were black Ice pickers. They all had matching purses. Montana was scowling because she was going to be in debt for a year unless she got a job. **"Are you happy, all the boys will be paying attention to you." **Tenten said loudly. She was actually quite nice, but annoying. **"Is it worth debt?" **I said sourly. **"Yes!" **All the girls looked at me as if I had two heads. **"Boys are worth it!" **Ino said enthusiastically. We all knew she was taking about Shikamaru, lazy bastard. All the girls had someone they liked, Montana was glad for them. At the same time Montana couldn't help but feel jealous. _How can they be so sure?_ She wondered.** "Let's get our hair done!" ** Julie said. **"Julie…maybe we shouldn't." **Hailey said slowly. **"My mom owns a hairdressing place. We can get our hair done for free." **Tenten said. Wow who would of thought? **"Okay!" **All the girls screamed. Montana was a little more reluctant but still went.

**(At home)**

**(Instant messaging online)**

**(Hailme!) Has signed on**

_**(Tanner14) Has signed on**_

_(Jewels) has signed on_

_(Piggy) has signed on_

**(Cherry blossom) Has signed on**

_(Shy Girl) has signed on_

**(1010) Has signed on**

_(Deadly temper T:) Has signed on_

**(Hailme!) I actually had fun today!**

_(Jewels) can't wait till the party/sleepover!_

_(Shy Girl) are the guys sleeping over?_

_**(Tanner14) My mom said they could…but I haven't really thought about it.**_

**(1010) PleasE NeJi Will bE tHur, Right? PleasE lEt 'Em!**

_(Piggy) I agree with Tenten. But please stop using random capitals Tenten. Anyway, I think it will be fun! We can play games and stuff!_

**(1010) BETTER?**

_**(Tanner14) No Tenten and I don't know…**_

**(Cherry Blossom) Naruto and Sasuke will be there!**

_**(Tanner14) What makes you think I care about that?**_

**(Cherry Blossom) Oh, nothing.**

_(Deadly Temper T:) I also think it would be a good a idea. Don't invite Kankuru though, trust me!_

_**(Tanner14) Okay…I guess.**_

_(Jewels) Do you need help getting ready? Maybe we should all get there early and see if we look good?_

_(Piggy) Good Idea Julie!_

_**(Tanner14) Alright sure come at six. I have to go. Bye xoxx!**_

_**(Tanner14) has signed off**_

**(1010) Hey guys look at this!**

**(1010) Virus Downloading**

**(Hailme!) Has been disconnected**

_(Jewels) has been disconnected_

_(Piggy) has been disconnected_

**(Cherry Blossom) has been disconnected**

_(Deadly temper T:) Has been disconnected_

_(Shy Girl) Has been disconnected_

**(1010) Has signed off**

**(P.O.V-Hailey) "So, your off the computer then?" **I jumped back and hit my head off the chair. Ow… I turned around to see Gaara. Awkward. **"Yeah, I am…why, do you want to use it?" "No I just wanted to let you know I was going to take a shower. So, you can get me back if you want I don't care." **Gaara said calmly. **"It takes all the fun out of it." **Did I just say that? No, I didn't right. **"Okay…" **With that Gaara walked away. I sighed and hit myself on the forehead. Why am I so awkward with him?

**(Next Day: Tuesday) **

**(P.O.V.-Julie) "Class there is a school trip coming up. We are going to a skiing and snowboarding resort. Those of you that can pay, its one hundred dollars to stay the whole week with the school. We of course will be staying in Chalets and when not skiing or snowboarding, we will visit the shops and tour. Those that don't want to go will get a week off school. It's two weeks from now, so quickly get your money." **Hmm…maybe I can tell Montana about telling Akatsuki about her past.

**(Lunchtime-Everyone) "Did you guys hear that the party for Montana was her birthday?" **Naruto shouted really loud. **"Shut up, dobe. I don't want anyone to know. They'll just bring me presents." **Montana said with venom in her voice. **"You don't want presents?" **Naruto asked, disbelieving. **"No, I don't." "Well, were bringing them to ya anyway," **He said with a big smile on his face. They all laughed as Montana groaned.

**(At Home-Thursday night)(A/N-Eh…sorry for the time skip)**

**(P.O.V.-Montana) "Montana, do you have an outfit for your birthday? Or do you need any help setting up?" "Nope, mom I'm okay, thank you. I want to wait to show you my dress okay?" "Okay hunny." **Why am I so nervous? Oh well tomorrow will tell.

**(P.O.V.-Julie) "Mom, your okay with me going to Montana's and sleeping over for her birthday right?" "Of course you wait till last minute to ask me. Yes you can go little bugger." "Thank you mom, and its not last minute you still have twenty four hours." **I laughed silently (ML) I am so good!

**(P.O.V.-Hailey) "Gaara, are you going to Montana's birthday?" "Yeah, if you want." **I blushed. **"Uh…sure y-yeah, I do. 'Night." **I said **"'Night."**

**(A/N-Party! I'm so excited to write about that! Sorry ahead of time because I already have it all planned so my thoughts will be scrambled. Hope you like this chappy! Read, Rave and Review!)**


	6. Party!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the drawings would be stick figures:)

**(Party!)**

**(P.O.V.-Montana) **Today is the big day! I wonder if any one will bring presents…not that I want them to…

(P.O.V.-Naruto) Today is the big day! I wonder what I should get Montana? I wonder if she likes me? I hope!

**(P.O.V.-Sasuke) **Today is the big day! I wonder if Montana would want a car? I hope she like me! Wow that was a very un- Uchiha like moment.

**(P.O.V-Hailey) **Today is the big day! I wonder if Gaara will come? I hope I look pretty enough. Hurry up school!

**(P.O.V.-Gaara) **Today is the big day. I wonder if Montana would appreciate a trip to a sandy beach? (A/N-I couldn't resist)

**(P.O.V.-Julie) **Today is the big day! I wonder if Sasori will come? Probably not.

**(P.O.V.-Sasori) **Today is apparently a big day. That party Julie's going to is today. I wonder what they would think if I paid them a visit?

**(P.O.V.-Sakura) Yay! Today is the big day! Maybe Sasuke-kun will notice my new dress at Montana's party?**

**(P.O.V.-Ino) Party day! I wonder who Shika is going with? **

**(P.O.V.-Shikamaru) Hmm, party day. What a drag!**

**(P.O.V.-Hinata) I wonder what I should get Montana? I wonder who Shino is going with?**

**(P.O.V.-Neji) Hn.**

**(P.O.V.-Tenten) YAY! PARTY! OMG! NEJI! PARTY! NEJI! MAYBE KISS NEJI?!!!!!!**

**(P.O.V.-Shino) I will make her a bug statue.**

**(P.O.V.-Temari) I WILL ask Kiba to dance! He is so hot! Thank you Montana for the opportunity or Truth or Dare!**

**(P.O.V.-Kiba) FOOD! PARTY! FOOD! MUST. GET. PRESENT!**

**(After School-Montana's House!)**

**(All the Girls) "OMG! I'm so excited!" "Can't wait!" The best!" "Awesome!" "Boys, food, cake!" **There was so much confusion Montana thought her head was going to implode. All the girls had long since dressed and were now fussing over her. The gods could be so cruel! Her hair was done up all nice courtesy of Tenten's mom. The only problem was, she couldn't stop fussing. Julie noticed this. **"Relax. It's your birthday!" "Yeah, I didn't want anyone to know, thanks. Now my house is overflowing with gifts!" "You like them and you know it!" **Julie said. It was seven o' clock. The boys would be here soon. Montana's mom and aunt were the only supervisors and they said they wouldn't interfere with the games. Gods, why was Montana so nervous! That was the moment that the doorbell decided to ring. All the girls were upstairs and they all shrieked '_**THE BOYS!' **_but made no move to get it. Montana sighed. Must she do everything herself? She came down the stairs and opened the front door. Her jaw hit the floor. There were ALL of the boys with smirks on their faces. They looked handsome and Montana couldn't help but notice the presents in their hands. 'Gimme!' her mind said. She especially noticed Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing a nice dark shirt and jeans. And NARUTO was wearing NO orange! He had on a nice black dress shirt and nice pants. He looked nice but not too formal. It was exactly the right shade to match Montana's dress. **"Hey boys, right on time." **She gave them a dazzling smile.

**(P.O.V.-Naruto) **Umm…my heart just got handed to me on a platter. I think I have stars in my eyes. She looks so damn hot! No, not just hot, classy, gorgeous. That smile just seemed to say 'eat your heart out boys' Well thank you I will. We all rushed inside the house. Finally I asked, **"Where are the other girls?" "Upstairs, they were to chicken to come to the door." **She replied smirking. God I love that smirk! Just then all of the girls came down the stairs. They all looked beautiful. Good thing I was born the year I was and not younger because that would just be bad luck. I think Kiba actually howled. Wow. **"So everyone, we will eat, then dance. Then we'll play games. Then whoever wants to can sleepover." "Guys included?" **I asked wide-eyed. **"Yes." **She said looking into my eyes. Those chocolate eyes could just melt you.

(Normal) The food and dancing was great, only one problem. Sasori decided to show up and crash my party. Julie went outside with him and it looked like she was arguing. He left and she came back inside with tears in her eyes. Montana decided to ask tomorrow when they have girls' day at the spa. Montana decided to open her presents tomorrow so they played games. **"Truth or Dare!" "No, Ino, let's play something better!"** Montana said. **"Can't we Montana?"** Everyone asked. "**You want to okay it's your funeral. I can get pretty bad at things. Anything goes!" "Yeah!"** Everyone shouted. **"Okay, I'll go first since I'm the birthday girl. Who wants to ask me?" "I do!"** Ino shouted. This could be bad. **"Strip a piece of clothing." "Are you serious? I'm wearing a dress you moron. And what if my mom walks in?" "You said anything goes. And the bottom part is removable."** Ino reminded her. Montana ripped off the bottom piece to have everyone stare at her underwear. Orange, with a ramen bowl on them. Embarrassing. **"Happy?"** She asked darkly. **"Extremely."** Ino replied. **"Okay, payback." **Everyone gulped. "**Uchiha, kiss Choji!"** Choji chocked on a chip and Sasuke just glared at me. "**Well, if you don't want to do it I can give you another one. It will probably be worse though." "Uchiha's never back down from a dare."** He said, though he looked unsure. Finally Sasuke leaned over and planted one on Choji's fat lips. **"There, oka-" "Whoa! Wait, that's not what I meant Uchiha. French kiss, is what I meant." **Montana said, enjoying every minute. **"No wa-" "I thought Uchiha's never back down from a dare?"** She said evilly. That struck a cord. He leaned over and pulled Choji to him. He made out for like two seconds then came back for air sputtering. He was wiping his mouth, and then pulled out a piece of gum. Poor Choji was scarred. **"This isn't mine."** Sasuke was saying about the piece of gum. As realization hit he quickly ran to the bathroom. "**Well I think Sasuke will be out of commission for a while so why don't I dare someone else."** They all looked like they were going to piss themselves. **"Naruto,"** He looked at her like she was an axe murderer. **"Give Shino a sensual massage."** Now he looked at her as If she killed his parents then kicked at kitten. "**I'm not doing that!" "Okay, then…I guess I'll pick another." "Yes…please." "Umm…how about you strip down and run naked on the street."** Montana finished laughter in her eyes. His eyes widened. **"No way!" "Party pooper!" **Montana said looking at him with fake sad eyes. "**Fine, but can I get drunk first?" "Sure, I'll get the booze."** Montana came back with a six-pack. Naruto drank three and he was pretty tipsy. He was more than pleased to strip down. I didn't ask him to lose the underwear he did that on his own. He was going to hate himself tomorrow. But he had NOTHING to be ashamed of trust me. The girls were staring openly, giggling and whispering, while the guys tried to block the view. Naruto probably had no clue what he was doing. He stood there for like a full ten minutes before Montana, fighting a blush led him outside. **"Run!"** She said. He was laughing like a maniac. He finally returned only to pass out in Montana's arms, still naked. Montana face discovered a new shade of red. _He was so muscular, and handsome, and cute! And passed out and drunk. You would never see him like this other wise. He was just being nice to you before, Montana thought. _

With the help of Sasuke Montana managed to drag Naruto back inside. Sasuke put back on Naruto clothes muttering 'dobe' the whole time because Montana could not handle it. They continued the game. "**Montana, you have to say 'spank me' after every sentence. For a whole week! Excluding answering questions to the teachers at school."** That was Shikamaru. It was actually a pretty good dare. **"Ino and Hailey maybe you should do a dare together. Spank me." **Everyone laughed. Naruto finally decided to wake up and we all told him about his adventure. He groaned 'seriously' He was really embarrassed, duh, who wouldn't be? "**Okay, Ino seduce Hailey."** Julie said. They did it with little complaint and al of us got a laugh. "**Sakura beg Julie to touch you places."** They also did that with little complaint. "**Okay, Sasuke, make out with Naruto, but don't spank me." "What?"** Naruto said staring at me. "**It was a dare from Shikamaru, spank me." "No, not that I have to kiss teme?" **He voice cracked a bit. Montana tried to hide the smile. **"Yes, spank me."** Sasuke mouthed the words 'I'll kill you' to Montana. They did it and it was somewhat longer than Choji's. Montana was getting a serious nosebleed.

(P.O.V.-Naruto) Just imagine its Montana, yeah. Wait no! Cause then I will kiss him forever and people will think I'm gay. Okay, just don't think about it. There. Omg! Is that his tongue? Eww. I think I know the worst horror of the world Sasuke Uchiha's kissing! When we finally pulled away it was weird. I felt like throwing up. Now it was going to be awkward wasn't it? Apparently that was the time my organs wanted to puke, I knew it was coming. I quickly ran to the bathroom and puked. "**Probably from the booze, spank me."** Montana said. The others agreed. Sasuke looked like he didn't know what to do. It was…yeah. They decided to end the game. Montana went to Naruto, who was still in the bathroom, everyone else was asleep. **"Are you okay Naruto-kun? Spank me." "Yeah, do you have to keep doing it?" "Yep, for a whole week, spank me." "I might just take you up on your offer, be careful."** Considering he looked like the wrath of God right now, Montana wasn't nervous. "**Naruto, you can sleep beside me tonight, spank me. So I won't be worried, spank me." "Okay sure."** They both slowly walked over to our sleeping bags. Montana placed hers beside his and he was already asleep.

The next day everyone woke up happy and energized, except Naruto. He had a massive hangover, but he had to pretend he was okay. They had breakfast then were sent home. Montana told the girls to come back at four because they were going to a spa. Montana knew she should ask Julie about why Sasori was there. When she did, both her and Hailey listened tom Julie's story "**Well…"**

**(A/N-Oh…I'm so evil! Cliffhanger! MUHAAHAHAHAH! Anyway hope you liked it and it was everything you expected. Now I can't wait till the trip! Please Read, Rave and Review! Thanks!)**


	7. Girls Day!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would make Choji get lipo.)**

**(Girls day)**

**(P.O.V.-Julie) "Well…technically I'm still in Akatsuki. I can't leave." "What why? Spank me." **Montana asked. **"Well…they know my darkest secrets…" "We know your darkest secrets and their not that bad…" **Hailey stated. **"Um…you don't know all of them. I feel really bad for telling them, but I can't do anything now." **I said forlorn. **"Can we drop this subject, the other girls are coming soon…" **I stated. **"I guess…but you won't get off the hook that easily. Spank me." "Okay. I understand." **The girls decided to get dressed and eat breakfast. Once that was accomplished they waited for the other girls to come.

**(P.O.V.-Montana) **Once the other girls finally arrived we set out to the spa. **"I can't wait to get a facial I have been dieing for one.**" Ino stated. **"That's great Ino, you're welcome for inviting you. Spank me." "What?" "Remember my dare with Shikamaru? Spank me. I have to say it after every sentence. Spank me." "Oh you still have to do that?"** Sakura asked looking excited. **"Uh…yeah? Spank me."** I replied sheepishly. **"I have an idea."** Sakura said loud enough for me to hear. Not good. When Sakura has a plan it's best to run! We walked into the store and all the girls were giggling. My brain was stating that this was a very bad situation. 'Run, baka' it clearly said. Well, I want a spa day so, screw that. **"Hello miss do you have a reservation?"** The lady at the counter asked. **"Uh, yeah we do."** I said. **"Hey,"** Ino whispered in my ear. "You have to say 'it.' **"What? No Shika said I didn't have to."** I said defending myself. **"Not to teachers…but this **_**lady **_**is not a teacher."** I groaned. **"Yes we do, but please don't spank me." **I said to the lady looking down embarrassed. She seemed confused, then creeped out. **"Um…ma'am, you can rest assured I won't **_**spank **_**you."** I was so embarrassed I just said quietly. "**Okay thanks, remember don't spank me."** She really seemed weirded out. The other girls were trying to suppress giggles. I gave them a really hard glare that rivaled Sasuke's. We were all finally sitting down and sipping lattes when guess who walked in. C'mon I'll give you a minute to guess…no times up. SASUKE! I stared at the girls and noticed that they saw too. We all agreed to be silent. **"So Mr. Uchiha, welcome will you get the usual?" "Yes, thank you Kirsten."** We saw him walk into our area to get…Whoa a _manicure? What?_ No wonder his nails always looked nicer than mine! **"Hey Sas-**_**gay. **_**Spank me."** He looked so shocked I wish I had a camera. **"Uh…hi. What're you guys doing here."** Now, he looked calm collected, but his twitching lip gave him away. **"Were having a girls day, and you?"** I asked. **"I'm getting a manicure."** He said. Wow didn't think he'd say it outright. **"That's good. Men should have clean nails."** I said. The other girls nodded their agreement. **"Really, you don't think it's **_**unmanly?**_**"** He asked slowly. **"No, actually it's kinda hot that guys care for their appearance like girls do. Spank me." **I said with a wink. He almost choked on his own spit. Yay! **"I guess I should open my presents that I got from you guys. Spank me."** I said with a laugh. All of the girls nodded. **"You will **_**love**_** Gaara's gift!"** Hailey said with excitement. Everyone sweat dropped. **"You sure…?"** I said with some hesitation. It was probably a severed head knowing him… **"By the way, what's going on with you and him…?"** Julie asked. **"Um…"** here Hailey looked pointedly at Sasuke with wide eyes to indicate she didn't want him to know. **"Were 'friends…'**"if they weren't girls they wouldn't have noticed the quotations around friends, indicating she wasn't sure. Sasuke was oblivious, as he was a guy. We ceased talking as we got our facials done. By the time Sasuke was gone we decided to talk again. **"What's up with you and Sasuke?"** Ino asked. **"Hmm…I don't know what you're talking about. Don't spank me."** I looked away quickly. **"Anyway…Montana likes Naruto **_**and**_** Sasuke."** Julie stated while blowing on her nails. **"WHAT?"** All girls chorused. I looked at Julie as if she ripped my heart out. Okay, maybe I was a little too dramatic…but still! **"No, I don't."** I said. It was not enough to convince the vultures that were around me. **"When?"** **"Where?" "How?" "Why?"** Could be heard coming from those monsters. 'Thanks' I mouthed to Julie sarcastically. She just shrugged and blew on her nails. **"Well, Julie likes Sasori."** She looked at me with eyes the size of dinner plates. Her mouth was very similar. Everyone slowly turned to Julie like she was the exorcist. **"WHAT?"** **"He…he."** Julie laughed nervously. **"Yeah…well, Hailey likes Gaara!"** Julie screamed. _**"WHAT?"**_ Could be heard throughout the store. Hailey was also getting her nails done and shouted at Julie **"WHAT DID I DO?!" **Hailey yelled. I would have laughed but the situation was too serious. **"Okay,"** I said loudly enough to quiet down the vultures. **"We all have dirt on each other. Trust me."** To this the other girls gulped. **"I know who everyone likes, I can read these things." ** I said slowly. **"Yeah, right!"** Tenten said, disbelieving my abilities. **"Tenten, you like Neji. Spank me. Temari you like Kiba. Spank me. Ino you like Shikamaru. Spank me. Sakura you like Sasuke. Spank me. Hinata, you like Naruto and Shino. Spank me. Hailey likes Gaara. Spank me. Julie likes Sasori. Spank me. And I like Naruto and Sasuke. Spank me."** I finished. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. **"What,"** I asked. **"Surprised I knew who everyone likes? Spank me cause I'm naughty."** I then proceeded to laugh like a lunatic and spank my but with my back to the door. Everyone else was facing the door and pointed to it. Hailey was gaping like a fish. Hinata passed out and everyone else looked like they were going to cry. I slowly turned around. MY JAW HIT THE FLOOR. **"Wha-wh-wh-what…are you doing here, guys?"** I tried to look casual. **"Your naughty, eh?"** Kiba asked smirking at me. Every guy was there with his jaw hitting the floor like mine was and they were staring at my hand spanking my butt. I quickly removed it blushing like a tomato. I was just praying they didn't hear anything. **"We came because teme said that you girls were here. We wanted to hang out but…it seems you girls are busy." ** Naruto said flushing bright red almost matching my color. He also looked a little hurt and was his nose bleeding? I know that Sasuke's was. Damn they heard me. **"Yeah, we were just playing a game. About who…um…is our best friend." **I finished really happy at myself. It was the girls' duty to tell the guy she liked herself. Not me blab it for them. All the guys sweat dropped. They looked disappointed? Oh well. **"Oh…"**they all said slowly. Konkuru and Lee were there but no one liked them so they weren't affected. Sasori wasn't there and Gaara was just staring intensely at Hailey. He saw through my lie but didn't say anything. I feel bad for Hailey!

**(P.O.V.-Hailey) **Crap, why is he staring at me like that? I feel like squirming under his gaze. NO! That shows weakness, must not! I stood up and walked over to Gaara. WTF am I doing? My legs wouldn't stop their forward motion. I just kept walking. Gaara looked surprised but quickly recovered. I was even more surprised at the words that came out of my mouth. **"We have to talk."** I said really calmly. All the guys were blinking at me. 'Did Hailey just say that to GAARA?' they all thought. I walked out swaying my hips. I felt on top of the world. Screw shyness I like this new Hailey WOOT!

**(P.O.V.-Julie) **All I could think was 'thank god Sasori isn't here. But all the **other** guys will probably tell him. Thanks Montana.' She didn't know they were there or else she wouldn't say anything. But Gods! It's just our luck! **"So…we have to go right girls…he he." "Yes!"** They all agreed. We all quickly walked out of that place and took our cars to Montana's house. We just hoped it wouldn't be awkward for our trip.

**(No P.O.V.) "Really nice save Montana." **Sakura said to me meaning it. **"Thanks, well I'm really embarrassed. I feel so bad for revealing who you guys liked but at the same time I feel sorry for myself because they walked in to me smacking my butt!" **Montana said quickly. All the girls laughed. **"Well, I was going to tell Kiba when we were at our trip." **Temari said. **"Me, too!" **All the girls' coroused. **"You were going to tell your guys too?" **Temari asked. **"Yeah," **They all replied. Montana was hoping that Temari wouldn't ask her but you never get what you wish for. **"What about you, Montana?" **Temari asked her. **"Wasn't planning on it." **She said truthfully. **"Hailey? Julie?" "No," **They both shook their heads. **"Well, whatever I guess now we have a perfect opportunity to tell them. Lets make a vow!" **Ino said. All the girls groaned. When Ino was like this, it was best not to argue. **"Let's vow that we all will tell out sweethearts at some point of out trip. We will tell them and try to get together with them!" "Okay!" **Most of the girls said. Three didn't. Sakura, Montana and Julie. **"What about you guys?" **Ino asked innocently. **"Well," Julie said. Sasori is in grade eleven, I'm not even sure I'll see him!" "No, The elevens come too!" **Tenten said. **"Oh, okay, then I will!" **Julie looked determined. **"Wh-what about y-you Montana and S-Sakura?" **Hinata asked shyly. **"Well, me and Sakura like the same guy and…I don't even really know who I like yet…" **Montana said slowly. **"Sasuke can be a jerk, but sometimes…he's not. Naruto is so sweet and loving…but he can get annoying at times." **Montana stated. **"Wonder who that reminds us of…" **Julie said taping her chin. **"You! Montana, he is practically a male version of you! Gods! That's why Sasuke thinks he likes you! Sasuke is Naruto's best friend but if Naruto were a girl…who knows! He would probably be with him! Get it?" **Hailey asked rather peeved that Montana didn't know this. **"Uh…yeah. So what are you saying?" **Montana asked slowly. **"Sasuke can be your friend but you are too much like Naruto! You have to get with Naruto obviously. And even though Sasuke won't admit it…he likes Sakura. You can sooooo tell. He looks at you in class all day, when he's not blinded by his 'crush' for Montana." **Hailey finished. Sakura was blushing and Montana was gaping like a fish. **"So your saying I should be with Naruto and Sasuke is just a friend. Like my best friend, like he is with Naruto?" **Montana asked. **"Yes!" **Hailey screamed. **"Come to think of it, when Sasuke kissed me," "He kissed you!" **Sakura interrupted. "**Yes, when Sasuke kissed me, it felt like something was missing. But when Naruto kissed me it was…perfect. Although I NEVER thought I would with Naruto, hehe." **Montana finished, laughing. Sakura looked happy that now she will finally have a chance. **"Okay, so now I should open the presents!" **Montana yelled. She proceeded to do so. Tenten got her a punching bag. **"Perfect, something to vent my frustration on!" **Montana screamed. Ino got her a makeup kit. Hinata, clothes. Sakura, hair styling kit. Hailey and Julie a Camera. Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Lee, Money. Sasuke, a shirt that said 'you will help me revive my clan' and it had an Uchiha symbol on it. Montana almost passed out! **"Sakura, maybe you should have this." **She said laughing. Gaara, Temari and Konkuru got her a trip to the beach! All expenses paid! Wow! And Naruto got her, roses and an all expenses trip with him to wonderland! 'OMG! HE KNOWS ME SO WELL!' **"I still can't believe what Naruto and Gaara got me! Best birthday ever." **Montana said after hugging everyone. **"Now I have three trips to go on! Yay! The others I'll take after, but the one coming up everyone is going, I'm so excited. And don't forget our vow!" **I said reminding everyone. **"We won't!" **They called back and drove away. 'Now what will I wear' Montana thought.

**(A/N-Sorry for the really short Chapter but the next one is the trip! I couldn't do it in the same Chapter sorry! Anyways hoped you liked the awkwardness and specialness of the boys! Read Rave and Review and see my next Chappie coming out soon!)**


	8. The Chalet of Fun, or Not!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be Yaoi, lots and lots of Yaoi!)**

**Really emotional chapter…yeah, I had to have at least one!)**

**(The Chalet of fun, not!)**

**(No P.O.V.) "Did I tell you guys how much I LOVE skiing?" **Montana asked for the hundredth time. **"No, maybe you need to tell us again?" **Sakura asked, a vein sticking out on her forehead. **"I love it TOO!" **Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs, which made several people in the bus look at them. **"Of course you do Tenten," **Temari said looking bored. **"What's that supposed to mean?" "Girls, girls, girls, calm down. Naruto Uzumaki is here to solve all of your problems!" **Naruto stated. Montana was sitting beside Sakura on the last seat, left. Hailey and Temari on the right. Ino and Julie the one in front of Montana. Hinata and Tenten were sitting in front of Hailey. Naruto and Sasuke were in front of Julie. The others were scattered all over the place. **"Dobe, will you shut up, I'm trying to listen to some music." **Sasuke said calmly. **"Shut up teme. I can talk if I want to. Switch seats with me so you can look out the window." **Naruto almost whined. **"Hn," **Sasuke grunted back. They switched seats. Naruto leaned over and his face was in Julie's. **"Hey, Julie could you move so I can get a better view?" "Of what?" "Montana, of course." **Julie looked back to see Montana staring out the window. She wordlessly moved aside. Naruto was staring at Montana and some drool was coming out. Montana looked to talk to Julie and noticed her squished against Ino. Naruto was practically over the seat, staring at her. **"Umm…hi. Spank me." **She said fighting down a blush. Naruto didn't say anything back. Actually he didn't move. "**Naruto…Spank me?" **Montana asked getting concerned. She looked at Julie. Julie immediately waved her hand in front of Naruto's face. He didn't move. Just then Sasuke punched him. **"Move over, dobe I need space." **That broke the eye contact. **"Uh…sorry. Hey Montana, what's up?" "Nothing, spank me." "**_**What?**_**" **Montana sighed. **"Don't you remember Shika's bet with me? Spank me." "Oh…I see. Well you got my hopes up that's all." **He said with a big grin and a wink. Unfortunately Montana was sipping orange pop at that moment and she spit it out all over her shirt. **"Gods!" **Naruto just giggled. Sasuke was watching the whole thing and was a bit pissed. **"Let's sing a song!" **Tenten said. **"No, Tenten." **Julie said to be unheard. 

**Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall,**

**Ninety-nine bottles of pop,**

**Take one down,**

**Pass it around…**

Everyone moaned, this was going to be a long bus ride.

**(P.O.V.-Julie) **The teacher started speaking to everyone. **"Okay, I will announce what room you will be staying in and with whom. No girls and guys together-" **To this everyone moaned 'not fair.' **"But, there will be rooms with the opposite sex beside yours, probably. So first room…Seventh room. Montana, Julie, Hailey, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten. Eighth room. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Konkuru, Sasori."** To this everyone gasped.** "So many…and an eleventh grader?" "There are a lot of boys and therefore no more room. Sasori knows this and has accepted to be in this room. Any questions? No, okay. Go to the chalet, wait for your group, and then check in. They will tell you your room number. Today we do nothing, so you can check out the hotel. They have spas, pools and, well everything. Have fun, be safe!" **With that everyone flew from the bus. I wonder where Sasori is? I'm so lucky that they put him in the room right NEXT to mine! **"Oi, Julie…Julie?" **Ino was waving her hand in front of my face. **"What?" **I asked. **"We are going to go to our room now, get everything unpacked, then we will meet up with the boys." **Ino said. **"Oh, okay." **We walked into the big Chalet it had a grand entrance. A really big, lofty ceiling with designs that was more suited for a fancy hotel. Everything was cream and red. All of the boys were already waiting with their luggage in the waiting area, aka big red sofas. We decided to join them with Montana and Hinata going to check us in. **"Hey boys, what's up?" **Sakura asked. "**Nothing much, Shino and Sasori are checking us in. Something about being able to get a discount?" **Kiba said disbelieving. Temari snorted and sat down on the floor between Kiba's legs. Guess she wasn't shy. Kiba was a bit pink though. We all waited awkwardly while Naruto and Sasuke fought about who they were sleeping with. (A/N-Get your mind out of the gutter:) "**Dobe, listen we need to share a bed. Everybody else is." **Sasuke was saying. **"Teme, I don't care what everyone else is doing, I am NOT sharing a bed with you!" **Naruto screamed. That caused a few people to look in their direction and Naruto turned red at the implication that he gave. **"Why can't I be partnered with someone else?" "Because dobe, everyone else already has a partner. We need to share a bed. I am not taking the couch." **Sasuke answered. **"Fine then **_**I**_** will." **Everyone stared in disbelief. Naruto on the couch? He always sleeps in the bed not matter what! And he's slept in the same bed as Uchiha before, so why won't he now. Sasuke looked confused and hurt? No must be my imagination. Sasuke never shows emotion. Although Montana did say they got in a big fight. About what? Oh I wish Sasori was here. Wait, why? He treats me badly and won't let me leave. Why am I so obsessed with him?

**(P.O.V.-Montana and Hinata) "Hey Hinata, I know how to get a discount." **Montana said the gears working in her head. **"What, how?" **Hinata asked. The girl surprised Montana a few weeks ago when she didn't stutter around her anymore. They were becoming close friends. **"I know what you're going to say…but please do it Hinata." "Do what?" **Now Hinata looked a little nervous. **"Okay, the guy at the counter keeps checking you out. You NEED to flirt with him. Trust me we will get a discount." **What? He's looking at me? Why not Montana, she's so much prettier. Montana had her ski goggles around her neck. She had on an orange lulu lemon crop jacket and probably had matching orange workout pants. Hinata only noticed this because Montana had her outdoor jacket off. Montana saw the look of disbelief. **"Trust me Hinata, I don't know why you don't have to beat off guys with a stick, you're beautiful." **Hinata said that she would do it, but she was still a little nervous. **"H-hey, what's up?" **Hinata asked when they got to the counter, twirling her hair. The guy looked her up and down appreciatively.Hinata had on a purple lulu lemon outfit and looked cute. The guy smiled. He was good looking as well, but nothing compared to Shino or Naruto in Hinata's opinion. **"Hey welcome to Konoha Chalet. I am Brad, how can I help you lovely ladies?" "U-Um we have a room reserved." **Hinata said. Montana nudged her when Brad went to check. **"By the way, your very handsome." **Hinata leaned forward on the counter and cause some cleavage to show. Montana was downright shocked at how good Hinata was at flirting. Wow. Hinata was now slightly touching the guy's arm. **"Well, look at that you are the 210****th**** customer of this Chalet so you get a discount." **Brad said. Bingo! **"Thanks, Brad, you have a nice day." **The girls walked away giggling, and very proud. **"Wow, Hinata, you're awesome!" "Thanks."**

**(P.O.V.-Sasori and Shino) "So what's this discount you were speaking of?" **Sasori asked disbelieving. **"The ladies love bugs, trust me." "Okay…" **They both reached the counter. **"Welcome to Konoha Chalet, my name is Laira, how may I be of assistance?" **Laira asked politely. Shino leaned on the counter and threw one of his bugs. She shrieked and slapped him across the face. Sasori figured it was time he stepped in. **"Ah, sorry for my friends rude behavior. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" **Sasori asked in his sexy baritone. **"Do you carry bugs?" "Umm…no. Their disgusting." "Right answer. Pick me up at seven. Here. My shift is over then. Here is your room stud, with a nice discount. See ya." "Bye, thank you. C'mon Shino." **Shino was cradling his wounded pride.

**(No P.O.V.-The girls room) "How did you get us a discount? I'll bet Montana flirted with the clerk." **Sakura stated. **"Actually, Hinata did." **Everyone looked shocked, they all had gaping mouths like fish. Hinata was bright red. "**I did what I had to." **Hinata stated. **"Any way, we should meet with the guys soon so let's hurry. Who will sleep with who?"** Julie said. **"I already seen this problem in advance. We will draw names." **Ino said, every bit the organizer. They all drew names. Montana was with Hinata. Tenten was with Julie. Hailey was with Ino. Sakura was with Temari. **"Okay, lets get our things and unpack. Me and Hinata get the upstairs room!" **Montana yelled running to it. Apparently she was here before and knew all the rooms. They would probably get the best one. There was only one upstairs. And then there were three downstairs, near the front entrance. Julie and Tenten had the one on the left. Hailey and Ino had the first one on the right and lastly, Sakura and Temari had the one at the back of their room. It was the farthest and smallest. Sakura cursed her bad luck. Temari just sighed and sat on then closest bed. Each girl had her own wardrobe and they all had to share a bathroom. The kitchen was split with the living room after Hailey and Ino's room and before Sakura and Temari's. **"I wonder why Montana wanted the upstairs room?" **Ino asked. All the girls agreed to spy on them.

Hinata and Montana were upstairs. **"No wonder you wanted this room." **The room had a balcony and a very big bed. You had to reach the room via staircase and then long hallway. The room also sported a bathroom. A very BIG bathroom. **"Don't tell the others girls we have a bathroom. It will be chaotic if you do.**" **"Oh, I wont."** Hinata said. Meanwhile all the girls were outside and shocked. 'It's huge!' 'She wasn't going to tell the about the bathroom.' 'I have to pee.' These many thoughts were circling the girls' brains. They all barged into the room. **"So you weren't going to tell us, that's mean!" **Shouted Tenten. **"Sorry, but I didn't want to get beaten up about calling this room."** Montana laughed nervously. **"You have to share it. Don't you know how hectic it will be? We have to get up early too, to go skiing. All of us need to look good!"** Temari exclaimed. **"Okay, Me and Hinata will wake up extra early to get ready. We will then call who can come to get ready. It won't always be the same person. Then everyone will take shifts downstairs too. 'Kay?" "Alright."** Everyone agreed.

**(No P.O.V.-The guys room) "So how did we get a discount?" **Konkuru asked curiously.** "It's because I'm so handsome." **Shino said. **"Yeah, whatever. Shino threw a bug at the girl. She freaked, I had to calm her down and now I have a date."** Sasori said proudly. **"How do you do it man? You have girls coming like flies on honey." **Konkuru said. ** "Just like me. Believe it!" "Were not believing anything, dobe. No girls like you. They only like you as a friend. God knows why though." **Sasuke said. **"Did you say something, teme?" **Naruto asked, his eyes slightly red. Everyone got freaked out when they did this, so no one pissed him off. Except Sasuke, but he liked to test the blond. **"You heard me, dobe. No one likes you. We all pity you actually, when you first came to our school. We felt sorry for you. So we hung out with you. Poor little Naruto, all alone, no parents. I pity you." **Sasuke said with a smirk. Everyone was dead silent, at a loss for words; even Kiba had nothing to say. _Best friend, my ass. _Naruto thought. He was now no longer angry, just hurt. **"You know Sasuke," **during Sasuke's speech Naruto had his head down, but know he looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. His eyes were no longer red. They were a sad cerulean blue. His words were quiet surprising Sasuke. **"I really thought you understood. You know what its like not to have parents. Yours are alive, but they don't treat you like a son should be treated. My parents loved me, I know this. Every memory that I have is of them hugging me, kissing me, loving me. It's true that their dead, but I would rather have dead parents that loved me then have alive parents that don't give a damn. Sasuke, it's funny that you should say you pity me, you shouldn't. I was content to know that my parents cared. Yes, it was sad that they were no longer with me, but they were in a better place. It should be me who pity's you Sasuke." **At this Sasuke's head snapped back as if he'd been slapped. "**Yes, I should. You don't know love. You have no idea. I know what it is. Yet I do no pity you, I only wanted to make you understand love, through friendship. I wanted you to understand this happy feeling. I love you, like a brother. Nothing can change that, that is love. Hopefully one day you will understand this and know, because unlike me, you **_**have**_**parents." **Naruto continued to stare into Sasuke's eyes. But Sasuke wasn't looking at him; he was looking at the ground. Naruto walked out of their room, to cool off in the lobby. He decided he wanted some fresh air so he headed for the balcony.

Meanwhile nobody spoke in the boys' room. Sasuke just walked into the bedroom he and Naruto shared and closed the door. He walked over and sat on the bed, with his hands holding his head. 'What have I done?' Sasuke asked himself.

**(No P.O.V.-Girls' room) "I'm going for some fresh air." **Montana told everyone. **"Okay, just don't be long we have to meet the boys." **Hailey said. Montana nodded and left. **"Are you done in the bathroom yet Ino?" **Julie asked impatiently. **"We're going swimming right?" **Hailey asked. **"Apparently, that's what Ino keeps saying." **Julie answered. **"Great," **Hailey said.

**(P.O.V.-Montana) **Wow what a lovely night. I promised I'd be quick, so I better stay on the Hotels balcony. Wait is that Naruto? **"Naruto!" **I ran quickly to him. Something was wrong, his smile was so fake. **"Naruto? What's wrong? Oh don't tell Shika I'm not doing the dare."** **"N-nothing's wrong. Montana what're you doing up here?" **He looked hurt. I didn't think just acted. I wrapped him in a tight hug and wouldn't let go. I felt him hug back. **"Naruto, you can't lie to me. What's wrong?" **I asked in my most caring voice. **"Me and Sasuke got in a fight that's all." **He said. I could see the pain in his eyes and this time I wouldn't back down. **"Naruto, it's hurts when you lie to me. You can trust me, tell me." **I said looking straight into his eyes, concern clearly showing. **"Well, I handled it. Sasuke said he pitied me, 'cause no one likes me and I don't have parents. I told him that I was content to know my parents loved me and that he shouldn't pity me." **Naruto said. His tears were flowing freely. I also started to cry. **"Naruto, that was a low blow and I'm sorry he said those things to you. You don't deserve it. He probably didn't mean it, but I'm not going to defend him. It's just not true and I hope you don't believe it." **I said tears flowing looking into his eyes. **"I know my parents loved me. But it's true I only have friends because they pity me." "Naruto, do you know how much it hurts me when you say that? I don't pity you. I am truly your friend and maybe more. Sasuke doesn't know what he's talking about because even though I'm new I know everyone loves you, they don't pity you. Ask anyone. It's true." "It's okay, you don't need to comfort me." **I was mad he didn't believe me. I did the one thing that would convince him. I kissed him. He was still crying so I tasted tears. I deepened the kiss it was a comfort/passionate kiss. He moaned. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. **"Believe it!" ** I said his familiar catch phrase. He smiled a real smile and took my hand. **"I believe you. Let's go swimming." "Yeah, let's."**

**(No P.O.V-Swimming) "Hey Naruto I need to talk to you," **Sasuke said looking down. **"Okay. What is it?" "Naruto, I'm really sorry for those things I said to you, they weren't true I was just jealous. The truth is I love you like a brother too and I don't want to lose that." **Sasuke finished quickly. Naruto was at a loss for words…'he's jealous of ME? He loves me?' **"Sasuke, it's okay. I know you didn't mean those things I forgive you. I actually forgave you when I seen the regret in your eyes. We're cool." **Naruto was looking Sasuke in the eyes; his were full of forgiveness and love. **"Naruto, you're the most surprising person, and a really good friend; brother." **Sasuke said with kind of a smile on his lips. (A/N-Well, you know the best you can get out of Sasuke is that…lol) Naruto smiled. **"Let's join the others." "Hn." **

"**Hey everybody!" "Hey!" **They all said back. Naruto had his famous contagious foxy grin on. The pool was huge, of course it was indoors. (A/N-Winter, duh!) It looked like everyone was in the pool, except Sasori, weird. All of the girls had bikinis in their own signature colors. Montana-orange. Hailey-Yellow. Julie-Royal blue. Hinata and Ino had on similar Purple bathing suits. Tenten-Green. Temari-Red. Sakura-Pink. Mainly one really big even happened. Most of the boys almost passed out from nosebleeds when Tenten 'accidentally' lost her top. Neji did pass out though, a small smile on his lips.Naruto was currently using a big towel to stop his nosebleed and Montana hovering over him, worrying was making it worse. Sasuke sat on the edge and was skimming his feet in the water. Sakura submerged from below and he lost his balance and fell on top of her. With a loud 'SPLAH!' Sasuke was in the water, really close to Sakura. (A/N-Tehe!) He started to notice how beautiful Sakura really was. He never took the time to look before. Sakura noticed he was really close. Wow. My dream come true, she started to blush but then realized,_ he doesn't like me._ Little did she know Sasuke's line of thought was 'look at her lips, they look so soft.' He leaned into her. She swam a little bit away, as they were floating in the deep end. Everyone else was in the shallow end. He quirked his brow in question. **"Don't you want me to kiss you Sakura?" "What?" "I thought that's what you wanted, or are you all talk?" **He dived under water and then submerged right next to her. She gasped in surprise, but was too late to react. He grabbed her and brought his lips down on hers. Her lips were cold from the water but scrumptious. How could he have lived this long without doing that? It was even better than Montana in his personal opinion. He pulled back after the little peck, unsure how she would react. Her face was flushed, her eyes were still closed. She slowly opened them and looked at Sasuke, he felt like he was going to die if she denied him. Instead she pulled him to her and kissed him back. She used his tongue skillfully and now they were officially locking lips. When he pulled back she looked so cute he didn't care if he scared her off, he would just drag her back her and demand she be with him. **"Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" "Nani!" "You heard me, don't say no." **She shivered at that possessive tone. **"Okay, I will Sasuke-kun." "Perfect, let's ditch this joint and go make out." **Sasuke said. **"Sasuke…?" **Sakura asked unsure. **"I'm not kidding…" "Oh, okay, let's go." **The two love birds left and were spotted by Montana. Thank gods, now she doesn't have to break Sasuke's heart and she was really happy for Sakura! She did a little booty dance shake over to where everyone else was.

**(P.O.V.-Gaara) **I really didn't want to be here. Swimming is so troublesome…oh god I sound like Shikamaru. It's okay Gaara we'll mark it down to temporary insanity, yeah that's good. Okay, now I'm talking to myself. Scowling Gaara lost in his own little world at the side of the pool didn't notice someone approaching. The two figures had set up a plan. One would go on their hands and knees and the other would push Gaara so he would fall in. He was wearing a bathing suit, couldn't let it go to waste they thought. Figure #1 knelt down and Figure #2 pushed Gaara in. Unexpectedly he pulled Figure #2 into the water with him. Figure two did a girly squeak and then fell in with him. He was surprised to see it was Hailey and Naruto that had come up with the plan. Hailey was laughing. **"The water nice Gaara, hmm?" **She asked teasingly and leaning closer. Pay back time, he thought. He closed the distance between them, but not totally. His lips were hovering just above hers. She gulped noticeably. Naruto was oblivious still laughing at the fact they made Gaara fall into the pool. Gaara was so close to her she could smell him, a nice pine smell. She wanted him to kiss her; all she had to do was close the gap. Gaara pulled away and she yelped a protest. **"Oh, did you enjoy that?" **Gaara asked evilly. She didn't know what to say so just stood there.

**(P.O.V-Julie) **I wonder where he is? He hasn't come yet! Sasori hurry I want to talk to you! **"Sasori?" **She stared with her mouth agape wondering how to take this sight in. UH-OH!

**(A/N-Cliffhanger! Du-du-duh! No you can't kill me cause then you won't know what happens! MUHAHAHAHA! cough sorry. Anyway this is longer than I expected it to be so the trip might last three chapters…or longer, I dk. Anyway, Read, Rave and Review! Suggestions are welcome!) **


	9. Truth or Dare fun!

(

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did they would all use their cute nicknames; ex. Sasu, Naru, Saku.)

**Dedicated to one of my best friends who is a continuing inspiration to me! Without your help Julie, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far in my story. Happy Birthday babe and hope you keep nagging me to continue adding chapters! Love ya babe!)**

**(A/N-Warning slight Yaoi in this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!)**

**(Truth or Dare fun!)**

**(P.O.V.-Julie) "Sasori?" "Yeah, what's up?" **She stared with her mouth agape wondering how to take this in. He was so hot! He was much taller than the other boys, even taller than Naruto and he was the tallest. (A/N- I had to make Naru the tallest, I felt bad lol:) He was ripped with a six-pack. His red hair was bright and looked really good with his matching red shorts! No Julie! You can't like him; he is practically holding you hostage. **"Uh, hi. Um wanna swim with me?" "Sure, you are Akatsuki after all." **Is that all I am to him? Why can't he see me like I see him?

**(P.O.V.-Sasori) **Why can't she see me like I see her? I like her so much! It's not fair! I think I will just tell her, yeah. I will! **"Hey, Julie I need to tell you something." "Umm…okay, what is it?" **She looked unsure. **"Can we go somewhere private?" **I asked.** "Why the pool not private enough for you?" **Julie looked scared. Damn. I sighed. **"Julie, I like you." **She was dumbstruck. **"Come again?" "I like you, as more than a friend." **She looked around as if checking for the camera crew from you just got pranked. **"You sure?" **She asked me. **"Yes, I'm sure. What kind of question is that?" "Just wanted to make sure before I did this." **Julie gave him a big smack on the lips. OMG! Did she just do that? She likes me too! Score 1 Sasori 0 Deidara. **"Um…you can keep going." **I said, really not joking. She laughed shaking her head and placed her hand on my **"We should go slow, we just learned we liked each other." "Well, I can't wait any longer to do this." I** slowly leaned forward, leaving Julie enough time to back out if she wanted, but she didn't. She stood there holding my chest. I grabbed her shoulders as I slowly placed kisses on the corners of her mouth and down her neck. She started shivering and her hands grabbed and anchored my shirt. I returned to her mouth and nibbling on her bottom lip. Her whimpering was making me lose control. I wanted to go slow, but couldn't hold it any longer. With one swift movement my tongue was exploring the exotic juices of her mouth. Man could she kiss! Her tongue did its own devastating technique as mine explored her mouth. She moaned and slid her hands from my shirt to hair and griped. My hands went down her shoulders to her- **"Uuh!" **With a surprised gasp she stepped away with her cheeks red when she realized what I was about to do. **"What?" **I asked pretending innocence. **"We're in the middle of a public pool floor." "So?" **When I saw what look she gave me I thought it was best to rephrase the question.** "Then why don't we take this somewhere else?" **good plan Sasori, make-out in bed, much better. Above her protests, which weren't very convincing, I dragged her to my room.

**(No P.O.V.-Everyone-except Julie and Sasori) **They all decided to go back to the girls' room and do truth or dare…again. (A/N-hopefully, your not sick of it lol!) They moved the couch so they all fit. **"Where are Julie and Sasori?" **Hailey asked. **"I'll check in the guys' room." **Kankuru said. They all decided to wait for them because Sasori would probably have really cool dares.

**(P.O.V.-Kankuru) **They better not be all over creation. Oh there is Sasori on the bed. **"Hey, Saso- **OMG! Is that Julie? Were they making out? Why do all the hot ones get taken? **"Uh…sorry man, they guys' just wanted you for a game of truth or dare." **I stated awkwardly because…well whatever it was awkward. Julie's face was all flushed but she said. **"Sasori, I want to play." "Okay, we'll be there in a second." "'Kay," **I said.

**(No P.O.V.-Everyone) "Everything goes." **Ino said. Of course. Montana was really excited because she had been researching good dares and she had tons! **"'Kay, Sasori, truth or dare?" **Montana asked. **"Dare." "Okay, lick Julie on the neck for 15 seconds." **He just shrugged and Montana was surprised because it was an embarrassing dare. Kankuru just sniggered, wonder why? We were all surprised when he proceeded to do so for way longer than 15 seconds and Julie moaned. **"Whoa-did I miss something?" **Montana asked. Julie was flushed. **"Well, we're together." **She stated. **"And you didn't tell your best friends?" **Hailey asked. **"I was going to…" **She said quietly. **"Well, that's okay, I'm happy for you." **Montana winked at her. **"Okay, let's continue." **Sasori said. Everyone tensed. Who knows what he had up his sleeve? **"Neji, show us how you masturbate." **Sasori said with a laugh. Wow. Neji turned bright pink. Tenten was a sickly purple color. Neji stood up and showed us his hand moving up and down, while he was pink. He sat back down. **"Payback. Okay, Naruto?" "Yes?" **(A/N-poor Naru he gats all the bad dares.) **"Give this teddy bear a lap dance, then make out with it." **Neji stated proudly. **"No way! That's like two dares. Can I at least have a drink?" **Naruto asked. **"Naruto, do you remember what happened last time? You went overboard and ended up stripping all your clothes. Do you want that to happen again?" **Montana asked laughing. Naruto flushed scarlet and shook his head in a negative. Hailey grabbed a teddy bear out of her bag. **"My sister packed it for me and now, I'm never letting her touch it again." **She said. They all laughed. **"Damn you Neji," **Naruto said before he gave the teddy bear a lap dance. He then proceeded to make out with it. He stopped and coughed up fur. **"Hairball." **He said. They all burst out laughing even Sasuke was chuckling. Just then Tsunade, the principal, popped in. **"Everyone, its curfew. You need to get to your own rooms. Naruto why are you kissing a teddy bear? Actually, I don't want to know. Goodnight, see you tomorrow for your first instructions." **With that she left. Naruto was flushed red because Tsunade, his adopted mom saw him kissing a teddy bear. **"I forgot she was your adopted Mom." **Montana said. **"Yeah…she's so strict, but I love her. You should come to dinner at my house one night." **He smiled happily. Montana smiled back but thought in her head 'why do I open my big mouth?' **"Bye boys, se you tomorrow." **Sakura said. Temari winked at Kiba and he growled playfully. When the boys finally left the girls got ready for bed.

**(P.O.V.-Montana and Hinata) **Both girls were getting comfy and laying in their bed reading. Hinata and Montana were the only two that read, so it was a good thing they shared a room and bed. **"Hey, Hinata?" **Montana asked hesitantly. **"Yes?" "Who do you like more, Naruto or Shino?" **She tensed when Montana asked this question but deliberately made herself relax. Montana was her friend, right? She shook her head at her won foolish behavior. She blushed a bit though thinking about the question and how she should answer. **"Uhm…I like Shino-kun more." **She stated. Montana had her mouth agape and had to close it and swallow away the dryness. **"Really?" **Her voice cracked slightly. **"Y-yes. Montana are you okay?" "Yes." **Montana looked down at the mattress and had a slightly relieved slightly sick look on. Hinata instantly started consoling. **"It's okay, what's the matter?" "N-nothing." "Montana, you can tell me." **Hinata said patiently. Montana looked at her face and didn't have a doubt. **"Well, I was worried because I knew you like Naruto-kun and if he liked you back I didn't have a chance. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by asking if you still liked him, and now I'm so relieved and happy for you!" **Montana stated through sobs. **"You really are an amazing person. It never would have ruined our friendship just to ask. And though I am highly flattered that you think Naruto-kun would choose me over you, I believe you are wrong. He has little hearts in his eyes when he looks at you, you just have to pay attention." **Hinata gave Montana a big hug and Montana smiled a dazzling smile that rivaled Naruto's. **"If there is anything like this again, you need to talk to me okay?" **Hinata asked. **"Isn't Shino gay?" **Montana asked abrubtly. Hinata choked on her own spit and turned bright red. **"No…that was a nasty rumor." "Oh… Never mind then. Sorry I asked." "Don't worry about it. Goodnight." **Montana nodded and both girls turned off their lamps and went to bed.

**(P.O.V.-Hailey and Ino) "Omg! I so totally cannot wait for tomorrow, I'm making my move on Shikamaru." **Ino said to Hailey while Hailey was brushing her teeth. **"Wrewy? Wthat's Wgreat!" 'Spit, spit.' "Doesn't it bother you that he's gay though?" "What, who said he was gay?" **Ino asked incredulously. **"Uh…a rumor." "Well, he's not. Anyway, I can't wait! What about you and Gaara?" "What about me and Gaara?" "Well, you like him right?" **At Hailey's slightly flushed nod Ino continued. **"You should make a move!" **Ino stated proudly. **"Make a move? Ino, no offence, seriously, but I don't usually do that kind of thing. I get to embarrassed or faint or…" **She trailed off looking at Ino's face. **"You know what you need Hailey?" "What do I need Ino?" "You need a spa day makeover courtesy of Ino Yamanaka!" **Ino exclaimed proudly. Of all things Hailey was not expecting that. **"What?!" "Well, we'll give you a makeover, and help you talk to Gaara, it's perfect!" **Ino patted herself on the back for another good plan. **"Now, get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day! Right after we go skiing, it's makeover time!" **Ino squealed into her pillow. **"Oh, joy!" **Hailey said while rolling her eyes.

**(A/N-let's just say nothing interesting happened with Sakura and Temari. It will soon! Tehe!)**

**(P.O.V-Julie and Tenten) "So, omg! I'm going to tell Neji tomorrow, isn't that great?" **Julie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. **"Yes, Tenten, for the tenth time tonight, great. Now, can we get some sleep?" **Julie's mouth was watering at the thought of sleep and escaping Tenten's annoying ranting. She loved her but, c'mon! Girl, she NEEDED sleep. After what happened with Sasori, her brain still needed to get used to that fact. Tenten pouted. **"Julieeeeeeeeeee, don't be mean! You want to hear about me and Neji, I know you do!" "OKAY, THAT'S IT TENTEN! I'M SLEEPING ON THE COUCH. HOPE THE REST OF THE WORLD HEARS YOUR WHINING AND IS SET ON DESTROYING YOU! SLEEP TIGHT!" **Julie slammed the door to leave a very confused Tenten sitting on the bed.

**(P.O.V-Kiba and Sasori) "So, who's taking the floor tonight?" **Sasori asked. **"I can't man, my back is killing me from stupid Naruto jumping on me all damn day!" **Kiba grunted. **"Well, tomorrow we're playing football after skiing and I need to do my best, I don't want the floor either." **Both stood in uncomfortable silence. **"Whatever man, I'm going in the bed." **Kiba dove in. Sasori grumbled. **"Don't tell anyone about this or I'll kill you." "Whatever dude." **Sasori climbed in and stayed as far away from Kiba as possible. This was going to be a long uncomfortable night.

**(P.O.V-Naruto and Sasuke) "Move over, teme, I am on the edge!" "If you take your elbow out of my ass I might just move over." **Sasuke replied equally peeved. **"Whatever, teme." **Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and Sasuke was oddly reminded of the time he kissed Naruto. Naruto noticed Sasuke looking at him in a weird way. **"Teme, teme? Sauske, Uchiha?" "Huh?" "Are you okay Sasuke?" "Yeah…I was just reminded of our dare." "Please do NOT remind me." **Naruto shuttered a little at the thought. **"Naruto?" **When Sasuke called his name seriously Naruto was a little scared. **"Yeah?" "Did you like it?" "Hell no." "Sure?" **Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and took his mouth in a swift action. Naruto couldn't even utter a protest at this and just simply sat there, with Sasuke's tongue in his mouth, in shock. Sasuke's tongue was exploring Naruto's cavern with a fast reckless pace. Naruto finally regained his wits and pushed Sasuke away. **"What the hell man?" **Naruto asked grossed out and shocked at the same time. **"Okay, so I was drunk! Thank god! You're the worst kisser Naruto!" **Sasuke said wiping his mouth. **"Huh?" **Naruto blurted. **"I was just seeing if I was attracted to you or it was the booze." "And which was it?" **Naruto asked slightly wary. **"The latter. I was probably way too drunk. Oh well." "Well, just so you know, teme, I wasn't kissing back. You would have been swept off your feet if I had." **Naruto stated proudly. **"Sure dobe, whatever, now get some sleep." **With that the boys fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	10. Ski Bunni

CHAPTER 10- SPECIAL THANX TO CHEVYKKJ, HAILEY5665, ANIMEBABY2000 AND INEEDAHUGXO

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did the show would unfortunately take a downwards spiral in ratings:)

SPECIAL THANX TO CHEVYKKJ, HAILEY5665, ANIMEBABY2000 Ox-i-Need-A-Hug-xO. Thanks for your awesome reviews!

If you want to be mentioned in my next chapter guess the song below:

"Any note you can sing I can sing higher…I can sing any note higher than you. No you can't…yes I can…"

That's all you get e-mail me your answers!

(Ski Bunni)

**(No P.O.V-The girls room) "Who's ready for the spa?!" **Ino yelled right beside Montana. **"Ino! If you do NOT stop screaming like a banshee about your stupid spa I will personally make sure you need hospital treatment for the next year!" **Montana said radiating killer intent. Everyone took a big step away from her and went to get their things for the spa. **"Who wants to ditch the spa and do some skiing, you know what we actually came here for…" **Montana said when her rage had died down. **"I will!" **Exclaimed Tenten. Montana inwardly groaned. **"Might as well…I prefer it to a spa any day…" **Tamari stated. **"Anyone else?" "NO!" **Came the simultaneous reply. **"Okay." **The three girls got their skiing gear and headed out.

**(No P.O.V-The boys room) "Man, I need to take a piss! Hurry up Teme!" **Came Naruto's eardrum shattering shout. **"Oi, dobe, I am showering!" **Came you-know-who's reply. **"Well you know what Teme, I'm coming in!" "What?" **Before Sasuke could deny Naruto entrance, Naruto barged in. Luckily Sasuke was already in the shower. Unluckily he looked out to yell at Naruto and saw Naruto's…ahem…manhood. **"Oi, what the Fuck," **Sasuke screamed kind of girly and covering his eyes. Naruto was unaffected and didn't really care because he had NOTHING to be ashamed of. Naruto smirked and said, **"I told you I needed to piss. If you ask me I think you wanted to see me naked." "Dobe, don't make me vomit." **Naruto just happened to leave the door open and Kiba walked by whistling a tune. He stopped dead in his tracks. **"Oi, Naruto. Oh what the hell?" "Sorry Kiba, I had to take a piss and Sasuke-chan wouldn't let me in cause he didn't want to scar his pride." **Naruto sniggered. **"What did you call me and how would that scar my pride? One more thing, how long of a piss can you take?" **"Naruto blushed at the last comment. **"Well, I called you chan because you are too scared to even look at me now, and I AM much bigger than you after all.** **As for my piss problem, well, I had a lot of water." "Oi, what do you mean your much bigger than him…" **Kiba trailed off as he realized what he just said. **"Oi, Naruto so you've seen his…you know…" **Kiba asked. **"Y-yes…I accidentally walked in on him when he was pissing as I am now…guess we're even ne?" **Naruto asked. Sasuke was just clutching the curtain to him with a sheer look of horror on his face. **"I really wish we weren't even…" **Sasuke said. **"So…you want to see his thing again, ne Sasuke-chan?" **Kiba asked sniggering. Naruto FINALLY zipped up his fly and was washing his hands. **"Kiba I think you should run…" **Naruto stated. **"Why?" **Before Kiba could elaborate Sasuke was out of the shower and punched his face with enough force for Kiba to fly out of the bathroom. **"Oi, Sasuke WTH?" "Are you implying that I'm gay?" (A/N-Nothing wrong with that…some of my friends are…shh…I didn't tell you that…) "No, man it was just a joke, chill!" **Kiba was massaging his jaw and trying not to look at Sasuke because he was wearing just his birthday suit…if you know what I mean… **"Hn," **Sasuke walked back and turned off his shower with a twist of the wrist. **"Okay whoever wants the shower can have it." **He said. Of course Naruto and Kiba started taking off their clothes and yelling 'I do' as Sasuke was the first one in the shower. Naruto succeeded in getting it first much to Kiba's disappointment. **"What're we doing today?" **Naruto yelled. **"We're going snowboarding what else?" **Kiba answered. **"'Kay!" **

When all the boys were finished their showers, except Shino, for some odd reason, they all left to go snowboarding. Their snowboards and jackets were their appropriate colors. Orange and red, Naruto. Black and blue, Sasuke. Brown and red, Kiba. (A/N-Eh…not going to do all them…for the rest get creative!) Little did the girls at the spa know that the boys were going snowboarding or they would too.

**(P.O.V.-Julie, Hailey, Ino, Sakura, Hinata) "I think we should have went snowboarding…the guys probably did." **Sakura stated. **"Whatever…we'll be prettier than the other girls for tonight, ne?" **Ino said. **"What's tonight?" **Hailey asked while getting a facial. **"The party." **Hinata said. (A/N-Let's just say she got over her stutter around friends…) **"Oh…" **All the girls seemed to perk up at that idea. **"We need to buy dresses!" **Julie shouted causing a few heads to turn. They all agreed. They also thought it was good that Montana wasn't present because she would disapprove.

**(P.O.V-Montana, Temari, Tenten) "OH! I'M SO PUMPED!" **Montana yelled. They were waiting in the chalet for Tsunade to arrive so therefore, she caused heads to turn."**Shut up baka," **Temari then hit Montana on the head. **"OW! What was that for?!" "You sound like Naruto…just a warning." **Tenten agreed with Temari, it was actually creepy how much Montana and Naruto had alike. If she liked Ramen Tenten was out of there. They all noticed the boys coming in and silently cheered. They knew the boys would want to go snowboarding. The boys had yet to notice them. "**ALRIGHT! Everyone listen up! Have fun but remember, we are watching you. I will also send teachers to the spa to look out for those students. Don't forget that the party is tonight! Jirayah watch over the students in the spa, and no peeking." **This caused many people to laugh because they knew their sex-ed teacher very well. **"I know…I know." **Jirayah dropped his head, but secretly had a plan. **"HAVE FUN!" **And with that, Tsunade, everyone's favorite principaldeparted. **"YOSH! THERE ARE OUR YOUTHFUL FRIENDS, OVER THERE!" **The girls cringed at that voice…Rock Lee. **"HEY GIRLS!" **Naruto yelled while all the boys walked to them. **"HEY GUYS!" **Montana yelled back. **"What're you girls doing?" **Kiba asked. **"Snowboarding…and you?" **Temari asked with a smirk. **"Same." **Sasuke replied. **"Umm…Montana how come you don't have a snowboard?" **AskedKankuru. Montana sweat dropped. **"Umm…because I ski, not snowboard…" "Oh…" "Isn't it really hard?" **Naruto asked with his eyes shining. **"No…I can do both, but I prefer skiing." **Montana said. **"Could you teach me, if you're any good?" **Naruto asked. **"I don't think I'm teacher material…" **Montana said slowly. **"She's probably not good…" **Kiba said with a smirk causing Temari to hit him on the head. **"No, I don't think I'm really that good…" **Montana said while inside secretly doing an evil laugh. **"Whatever let's go…" **Sasuke said. **"Where are the others?" **Gaara asked, surprising everyone. **"The spa." **Tenten said with disgust in her voice. Neji sniggered because he knows how much Tenten hates girly things. **"Let's go already." **Sasori said rather tersely. Everyone exited and stood out in the cold air. The chalet was right near the hills so all you really had to do walk to the hill you wanted. **"So Montana want to go on Big Baby?" **Kiba sniggered. Big Baby was actually a good-sized hill, but Montana wanted to shock them. **"How about, hmm…Death Mountain?" **Montana asked casually. Everyone turned to look at her like she was crazy, even Temari. **"You'll kill yourself!" **Naruto shouted, concerned. **"Should I test my abilities on Black Diamond? To prove I can go on it?" "We can't even go on Black Diamond let alone Death Mountain!" **Tenten shouted. **"Relax…I've been coming here since I was six, I know how to ski. Or would you rather me snowboard?" **Montana asked. **"Let's make a bet," **Kiba said grinning. **"You and me, a race on Black Diamond. Loser buys the other dinner for the party tonight." "You're on, kibbles." **Montana said making Kiba's eyebrow twitch. **"Are you sure that's a good idea?" **Naruto asked. **"It's fine Naru, don't worry about me." **Now Naruto blushed bright red, and the others laughed.

**(P.O.V.-Unknown) "Hey, when do we get her?" **Figure#1 asked,** "When I tell you, be ready." **Figure #2 answered. **"Let's see he skills, then we use them against her…" **figure #3 said. **"Yeah, good idea! NO ONE GETS OUT NARUTO-KUN!" **

**(P.O.V.-Montana and Kiba) **Everyone except Lee was at the bottom of the hill waiting for them to reach the bottom. Montana adjusted her Orange goggles that on her opinion were smexy. **"You can back out if you want, you know." **Kiba said with a smirk. **"Whatever, kibbles." **Kiba growled but stayed quiet. **"ALRIGHT! I WILL FOLLOW YOU TWO DOWN THE HILL AMD TELL YOU WHEN TO GO! NO PUSHING! NO ROUGHOUSING! QUESTIONS?" **They both shook their heads no. **"GO!" **Both took off. Montana was crouched down and she went straight down the hill to speed up. Montana smirked; she knew this hill like the back of her hand. Kiba was lazily swishing back and forth easily keeping pace. Little did he know, of the upcoming jump. When they finally reached them Kiba had a sick look on his face, like he was going to vomit. Montana just laughed aloud. She got ready to jump, while Kiba skidded to the side to prevent him from jumping. He managed to land on his butt and thankfully not many people came on this hill, so no one bumped into him. He watched Montana with amazement. She bunched up and put all her weight forward. She jumped off the ledge and reversed her weight, so she did 360-degree turn, backwards in the air. Everyone at the bottom of the hill was so shocked; their jaws were hitting the floor. Montana landed smoothly and turned to the side to stop right in-front of everyone. They all couldn't speak. **"Looks like Kibbles lost, I think he might have lost his balls as well." **Montana said with a laugh. Naruto was absolutely amazed. Every time he thought he knew all there was to know about her, she did something totally different. Kiba finally reached the bottom as he used to lift to come down. **"That was…wow." **Naruto said, barely able to contain his desire. _I think I'm in love_. He thought. **"Thanks. Well let's go to Big Baby so you guys can ski too." **They all enjoyed the hills and ended up getting pretty good exercise. Montana asked if anyone wanted to accompany her to Death Mountain. Naruto exclaimed that he would, tomorrow. Montana agreed, as she was pretty tired. **"How about we get a massage?" **Temari asked. **"It's free, for people who ski or snowboard," **Neji said. **"Sure, I'm pretty sore." **Naruto agreed. They all went to the spa and guess who they found?

**(A/N-MUHAHAHAHAHHA Cliff Hanger. Anyway…sorry for being late in my updating but I got sick…again sweat drop Anyway…next chappy will be really long and will come out way sooner so yeah! Read, Rave and Review!) **


	11. Perverted Actions

Chapter 11

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Montana, Hailey and Julie…although Hailey and Julie might kill me if I say that…yeah…)**

**(Perverted actions)**

(No P.O.V.) "Unnnnggh…Montana…what're you…ohh…mmmm…wait no, I'm not ready! Unnngh, okay whatever, I'm ready. God…oh yeah…Montana you look so so…"

"**Montana you look so so…" **Montana had to double take as she was very surprised why Naruto said her name in his dream. Confused? I'll explain.

Flashback

They had all went to the spa and guess who they found…Jiraya. _**"Are you peeking on girls again Jiraya?" **__Montana asked in her deadly serious voice…that's usually when you should run. __**"Way to go Ero-sensei! You are my new role model!" **__Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Well I bet you can guess that Montana decked him one, yep. Right in the face. He was rendered unconscious. Everyone was completely shocked at how strong…and pissed off Montana was, even worse than Sakura! Well Jiraya had mysteriously disappeared and no one wanted to stay with Naruto, as they wanted to go shopping. Montana volunteered to stay with him and read. Of course she would! She hated the blonde idiot right now…but she hated shopping more, unfortunately. _

_End Flashback_

And now she was getting an unexpected surprise that Naruto was having a…dare I say…fantasy about her… **"You look so…eatable swimming in that Ramen!" **Montana sweat dropped. _Figures…he would be thinking about Ramen. _**"Mhm…right there. Unngh, so good, don't stop!" "This might be interesting…" **She whispered to herself. She was sitting beside him on her big bed reading, but it would be much more fun to mess with him a bit. Tehe! **"Right there, Naru-kun?" **She asked in a sickly sweet voice. **"Yeah…there, ahhhhhh…your turn!" **_Oh no… _Unfortunately for Montana, Naruto moved in his sleep. Kind of like sleepwalking…eh…let's call it sleep touching. Montana was flushing a nice scarlet color because Naruto jumped on top of her and started groping her breast. _Definitely not good. What if he wakes up? What if the others see? Gods, why does he have to be so sexy?_ **"No I think it's still your turn." **She said in a seductive whisper. He was rubbing his head against her chest, when that seductive whisper made him get shivers all over his spine, forcing him awake. Montana noticed this and didn't move. Naruto stretched and found that he was very comfortable…he was laying on something soft. He lifted his head and blurry, blue eyes met very clear chocolate brown ones. Said blonde shook his sexy unruly hair because he figured he was still dreaming. When he realized he wasn't he came to the conclusion that he would soon be in for a world of hurt. He quickly flew off her and onto the other side of the bed. **"Sorry…Montana-san! I didn't mean to-to…to…you know-to…" **He braced for impact, but it didn't come. Instead he felt tingles in his lips and erotic shivers up his spine. He instantly blushed and when Montana pulled away he could tell she was too. Then she smirked and his soul would be in better hands if it were with the devil himself…**"So Naru-kun. You like to have erotic wet dreams about me, ne?" **Naruto passed out.

**(P.O.V-Gaara and Hailey) "Hey Gaara, do you like this outfit?" **Hailey came walking out of the change room with a dress on. It was an emerald green, just passed the knees dress, that had a funky pattern on it and on the bottom had some gems. All in all, a gorgeous dress. Gaara all the sudden felt very hot…and aroused and…did I mention hot? He gulped and quickly tried to talk himself out of it. No, Gaara doesn't get aroused…he gets…? Does he get aroused…dear Jesus I am talking to myself as a third person…wth? **"Gaara, are you alright?" **He looked up to see her with a concerned look on her face. He flushed. Dear god, he felt like his ears were on fire. **"Yeah…you look…I-I mean it l-looks good." **Did I just stutter? Okay, pull yourself together man! He abruptly stood up and dragged Hailey by her hand into her change room. **"Gaara, what are you doing? This is my change room." **She had a slight pink tint to her face. He didn't hesitate this time. **"You look gorgeous. That dress makes me want to rip it off of you." **He said without stutter or embarrassment. Wow, yay me! Now she was on fire with red. **"Uh…u-um…thanks." **She stuttered stupidly, which made Gaara want her more. He didn't care if it was just lust. Wait…was it lust, or something more. Well, recently he didn't feel so cold…he felt…warm. A good, nice feeling. Even better than when Naruto had become friends with him, yeah better than that. Was it…no, it couldn't be…_love? _I'll just have to test it, he thought. He took her chin in his hands and brought her angelic face to his. He licked the corners of her mouth for entrance and she hesitantly complied. God, her mouth was like tasting heaven. It never has felt this way with anyone else…not that he let anyone else kiss him. That meant something, right, right? (A/N-And we leave the confused Gaara…MUAHAHAH, I'm going to have fun with that!) **"Be my girlfriend." "O-okay."**

**(P.O.V.-Sasori and Julie) "Why are we here again?" **Sasori asked. **"Because you need a tux, unless you want to go naked." **Julie stated. They were currently at the Armani suit store. Good thing Sasori was rich. A rueful smile crossed his lips. **"Surely you want to see me naked, ne, Julie-chan?" **Julie just turned bright red and giggled. **"Maybe some other time…" **She said. Sasori stifled a laugh. **"Why do I need a tux? Isn't it too formal?" "Nope. Everyone else is wearing one, I asked." "Cuso!" "Eh! Watch your language." **Julie scolded. Julie was admiring how Sasori looked in a tux, without him knowing. _Sexy_, she decided. _Manly, but not too manly, the perfect combo! I scored a good one. I wonder if he will let me out of Akatsuki now?___

**(P.O.V.-Sasuke and Sakura) **Sasuke was unfortunately in the same store as Sasori. Sakura wouldn't stop hassling him about his tux. She had already picked out her dress, which made her look damn fine, in Sasuke's opinion and apparently the twenty other guys in the store. One evil Uchiha glare and that set them straight. _'She's mine, hands off.' _It clearly said. He wondered that he didn't notice Sakura before, huh, weird. Probably because she used to be a fangirl (Shutter). **"KAWAII! Sasuke you look adorable!" (A/N-In case you don't know, Kawaii means cute, In Japanese.)** Okay, so maybe she was still a little fangirly, but he could fix that. **"Sakura," **He put on a sexy smirk. **"I'm not cute, I'm hot, 'kay?" "Sure…whatever Sasuke…" **Though he thought he saw agreement in her eyes. She was just glad that he talked to her, way more than he used to. Plus the nice added bonus of 'benefits.' **"Sakura, when we're done I have something to show you…in my room." **He smirked, she blushed. (Alas the complicated relationship of Sasuke and Sakura…well not really complicated actually.)

**(P.O.V.-Kiba and Temari) "Hey babe, are we done yet?" (A/N-Let's say they got used to each other…) "Sure, Hun. Let's go to my room." "Already, don't you want to you know...get ready for the party thingy…" **Kiba questioned. **"Nope I'm good, now come here you animal…" **

**(P.O.V.-Neji and Tenten) "You look great Tenten." "Thanks Neji, you look good too!" "Tenten, I think we should take out relationship to the next level…" "R-really!" "Yep!" **Neji leaned over and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. That's the next level? Tenten thought confused.

**(P.O.V.-Shino and Hinata) "Hinata, you look beautiful." **Shino said. Hinata was still trying to get over the fact that she saw Shino's face when he tried on his tux. God, he was gorgeous. No wonder he wore that. He would have fangirls like no tomorrow, maybe more than Sasuke, but not more than Naruto. Well, when Shino said that comment, Hinata lost what little willpower she had left and passed out. **"Hinata! Hinata!"**

**(P.O.V.-Shikamaru and Ino) "How do I look? Oh and if you say troublesome one more time, I WILL rip out your eyeballs." "Such a drag…" "AGHHHHGHG!"**

**(P.O.V.-Naruto and Montana) "Okay problem. I didn't go shopping because of you so I don't have a dress and you don't have a tux." "Who says I don't have a tux?" **Montana just looked disbelieving at Naruto. **"Okay, okay. So I **_**don't **_**have a tux, so what? Do I need one? And you could just use an old dress." "Naruto, don't make me hit you, again. You just woke up. Anyway, I think some stores are still open. Are you rich?" "What kind of question is that?" **Naruto asked. **"Just answer the damn question!" "I make a decent amount of money…" "Okay, so we'll skip Armani…wait. How much is decent?" **Montana asked suspiciously. **"Well…I brought twenty to buy food…that's it." "WHAT?! That's your definition of decent?! Ask Sasuke to borrow money because Armani is the only suit place open." "Alright, geez. I'll call him."**

**(756-835-9085)**

_**Hello?**_

**Sasuke, can I borrow some money?**

_**What? Why?**_

**I didn't bring enough for a tux and Armani is the only place open.**

_**NO WAY! Armani is way to expensive! You will never be able to pay me back.**_

**Yes, I will. I'll get a job! Please Sasuke! I'm pulling out the friend card. **

**Dobe (A/N-dead last. Don't ask me why Sasuke always calls Naruto this.)I hate you. Why must you use the friend card?**

**Don't ask question teme, (A/N-Bastard. Like wise Naruto calls Sasuke this.) Just give me your credit card.**

**Fine. I'm at your door now. Bye, dobe.**

**Thanks, teme!**

"**What did he say?" "He will lend me the money." "Oh, thank gods!" **_**Knock, knock. **_**"Oh, that's him." **Naruto answered the door, but it wasn't Sauske, it was a bellboy. **"Mr. Uchiha said to give you this." **He handed Naruto the card, bowed and then left. **"Well I guess Uchiha is too damn lazy to come himself." **Naruto snorted. Montana rolled her eyes because she knew that wasn't the reason. Poor, poor Sakura. You will find out Sasuke's horney teenage boy attitude soon enough. **"Alright, let's go!" **Montana shouted. They both locked the room and walked out. Montana had the key of course, as it was the girls' room.

They both made their way into the Armani store and Montana could tell Naruto was uncomfortable. She gave him a little, comforting punch in the arm. He smiled at her. **"May I help you?" **This sickly sweet voice asked. **"Um, yes. My friend here is looking for a tux." "Ah, yes I can help with that. By the way I'm Orochimaru." "I'm Montana and my friend is Naruto." **For some odd reason this man made Montana get shivers up her spine. **"Ah, nice to meet you. Do you both go to Nine Tails High?" "Yes, why?" "I'm applying to be head nurse their." **Montana and Naruto both shuttered. **"Well, that's great…" **Montana made herself say, but her voice didn't sound the same. **"Um, Naruto-kun, I think this tux will look good on you." **Montana said sweetly. Naruto was shocked at how she used 'kun' at the end of his name. **"Uh…I'll try it on." **He quickly went in the change room and ten seconds later he came out.Indeed it did look good. He looked mouth watering. If she thought he looked hot in orange, well look out, when he has a suit on it just made her want to ravish him on the spot. Other girls I the store took notice of him and began to blush and blow him kisses. **"How do I look?" **Naruto asked, oblivious to the stress from other women he got. **"Uh-uhh…ho-hot." **Montana had to swallow her own spit and stop a nosebleed form occurring. **"Really? Great! Well take it!" "Oh, wait. Don't you want it custom tailored?" **Orochimaru asked. **"S-sure. Naruto you should, to make it fit right." **Wow she had control over talking again. Something about a man in a suit just made her glands work full force. **"Okay." **Naruto stood in front of the mirrors and Orochimaru traced his hand along Naruto thigh. And then he stared to measure, omg! **"Don't rape my Naru-kun, you perv!" **She then proceeded to kick Orochimaru in the balls and threw the money on top of him, not giving Naruto time to change. He did have his original clothes in his hand though. **"Goddam nasty ass pervs trying to molest my Naru-kun." **Montana mumbled under her breath. Naruto grabbed her hand to turn her around. **"Did you just say my, Naru-kun?" "Ugh…no." "Yes, yes you did. Don't lie! I heard!" **Montana turned bright red. **"Whatever, I have to get my dress now, but your going to be late. You still have to shower so, go to your room. I'll get my dress by myself." "Are you sure, Montana-chan?" "Y-yes." **Montana noticed the 'chan' at the end, but found that she liked it. **"Okay. Who are you going with?" "You of course, unless you don't want me to?" "No! No I do!" "Okay, I'll go to your room at 7:00." "All the guys will be there. Are you sure you don't want me to come to your room?" "And have them molest you on the spot? No thanks. I'll come to your room. Bye!"** With that Montana and Naruto parted ways with Naruto thinking 'Oh, and the guys won't molest you?'

**(P.O.V.-The guys' room) "Hey guys what's up?" **Naruto asked as he entered. **"Nothing much," **Kiba replied as he walked in front of Naruto Naked heading to his room. **"God! Kiba warn me before you go showing off your member like that! Geez. I need a shower!" "Sorry, Sasori is in it." **Shino said. **"Damn." "Just wait he's almost done." "'Kay, thanks Shino." **Naruto sighed and went into his room. This was going to be a long evening. (A/N-Shino likes to spy on people in the bathroom lol:)

**(P.O.V.-The girls' room) "Where is my brush?" "Tenten, if you have my eyeliner again I will kill you!" "Temari, give me my lipstick!" **Could be heard throughout the room. **"Man, do they get pissy when it comes to getting ready!" **Montana stated when she walked in the door. **"Don't we know it? Especially Ino, I am her roommate after all." **Hailey stated. She, Julie and Sakura were already ready. **"You better shower quick." **Sakura stated. **"Yeah, I know. I'm going to straighten my hair." "WHAT?" **Sakura asked incredulously. They have never seen Montana's hair straight because it was too much of a hassle. All they seen was it curly but it was way more gorgeous when straight. **"Naruto will fall at your feet." **Hailey stated. **"Shut up." **I said embarrassed at the attention. **"What about you, Gaara would fall for your curls, if you get off your ass and do them." **Montana said turning the tables. **"How about I do my hair straight and you do yours curly ne Hailey?" "Deal." **Both girls set to work. **"If you thought they were gorgeous before Sakura, you just wait." **Julie said. Sakura couldn't wait. She wanted to see how they would look. **"Wait, I've never seen your hair straight either Julie." "SHHHH!" "Too late I heard and yes you are going to straighten it too." **Montana said. **"But, I'm already ready!" "TOO BAD! You are now part of our deal." "Damn."**

**One hour later…**

"**OMG!" "OMG!" "OMG!" "OMG!" "OMG!" **Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino and Hinata said. They couldn't believe it. Julie walked out first. They noticed the change in her appearance. She had on her dark blue dress and her hair was straight and shining. Thanks to Montana's many skills with hair. It wasn't that big of a difference because Julie was already beautiful and this just added to it. Julie had on brown eye shadow that made her cerulean blue eyes pop out. Next came Hailey. She wore her emerald green dress and that only accented her look more. Her blonde bouncy curls framed her face and made her eyes look bigger, her lips lusher. A difference as well. Hailey was also beautiful to begin with, but now she was drop dead gorgeous. She wore yellow eye shadow that made her eyes look calm and gentle. Finally Montana came out. _Wow. _ Was going through everyone's minds. Before Montana was more tomboyish, except for her very female body that rivaled Tsunade's that is. Her face was tomboyish, but not now. Montana's sleek hair came down and was choppy at her jaw line. She also had bangs that came to her cheekbone. Her auburn hair sparkled and her chocolate eyes looked way more exotic and filled with mischief. She wore smoky colored eye shadow and her eyes looked down right sexy. Her red dress, showing cleavage, made her look erotic and innocent at the same time. No, tomboyish would not describe Montana anymore.

"**Why don't you girls ever wear your hair like that? You all look amazing!** Tenten screamed. Montana turned to her and her hair did a flowy sexy movement with her. **"For the risk of sounding like Shikamaru, its way to troublesome. It took me an hour! So I just take fifteen minutes to curl it instead. Why don't you like my hair curled?" **She asked. **"No it's not like that its just…damn. If I looked like that I wouldn't care how long it took me I'd do it everyday!" **Ino said. **"But you guys do look like this, in your own way. You're used to it because you do it everyday but trust me, you guys are knockouts." **Hailey said very truthfully. **"AWW! Group hug!" **Julie yelled. They all did a group hug and then prepared to wait for their men. **"Well, I'm gone." **Montana said. **"Wait, huh?" **Sakura asked. **"I'm going to pick up Naruto." "You are! OMG! Why isn't he picking up you?" "Because I said I would pick up him, well tootles." **When Montana left Ino muttered under her breath, but everyone heard. **"Let's just hope she doesn't get jumped on the way there."**

**(P.O.V.-The guys' room) **_**Knock, knock. **_**"I'll get it!" **Kiba yelled. Kiba opened the door to find a very attractive girl standing in front of him. **"Well, hello. Can I help you with something sweetie?" "Keep it in your pants Kibbles! And I don't think Temari would appreciate you flirting with other women." "Wait…I only know one person who calls me kibbles. Montana!?" "Yeah, are you going to let me in or continue gawking like an idiot?" **Kiba who realized his jaw was on the floor picked it up and moved out of the way. **"Well, you came at a good time, tanner. We all have our clothes on." **Kina laughed. **"Yeah, thanks kibbles. Where's Naruto?" "Playing X-box with Sasuke, where else?" **Kiba smiled and led the way. Montana walked in on what looked to be an intense battle between Sasuke and Naruto. All of the guys were watching it. **"Hm,hm!" **Kiba cleared his throat. All turned except Naruto who was obsessed with beating Sasuke in the game. Choji stopped eating, Shikamaru woke up, Shino, and well he had his glasses off so Montana saw him widen his eyes. Kankuru whistled, Gaara did nothing, well he's Gaara, Sasori smiled, Lee stopped his speech about being youthful, Neji chocked on popcorn, and Sasuke dropped his controller. All had their mouths hanging open. _Who_ _was this girl?_ ** "Hey guys, what's up?" **Montana asked. They still hadn't realized it was her. No one moved. She sat beside Choji and began easting his popcorn. She turned to see them still watching her. Kiba laughed so hard tears were forming in his eyes. Montana glared at him. **"Stop laughing Kibbles." **Naruto finally beat Sasuke because Sasuke wasn't really playing and turned to look when he got an instant nosebleed. They all had nosebleeds actually, well except Kiba, who was laughing his ass off. When they heard her say 'Kibbles' they all couldn't believe it! Finally Kankuru asked, **"Montana?" "Well, of course who else dummy?" "Bu-b-but..tt.." "I think what our grammarly challenged friend is trying to say is…you look hot." "Thanks…hey, don't I look hot everyday?" "YES!" **Naruto blurted and when everyone looked at him he blushed. **"Well…anyway, Naruto are you ready to go?" "Sure, I guess." "By the way, you look sexy. Just thought I should point that out." **All of the guys were instantly kind of jealous. **"Thanks. You look beautiful and exotic." **She laughed and her eyes were alight with mischief. **"Thanks, Naru-kun." **The boys stared in shock. 'Naru-kun! Oh she likes him!' Montana had to say one more thing before she left. **"Oh and just to let you boys know, your girls look damn fine! Oh Gaara and Sasori I suggest you bring a towel or something." "Why?" **they both asked suspiciously. **"Because trust me, the amount of blood they soak up will help when the time comes." **With a wink and a smile she and Naruto departed. Now the boys couldn't wait for their dates. 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but one can dreamX3 Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but one can dreamX3

Epilogue

"That party was the bomb!" Kiba saw fit to shout through the hotel.

"Yeah it was pretty good." Naruto agreed with a nod of his head as he held Montana's hand.

All of the girls and boys walked down the hallway to their rooms. Most of the boys's earlier had to excuse themselves as they miraculously started getting nosebleeds upon the girls' arrivals. It was not a pretty sight.

They all made their way to their rooms and were utterly exhausted.

"Oh yeah Montana?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm what did those three girls want?" Tenten asked.

"Well they wanted me not to touch _their _Naruto any more but…I put an end to that problem!"

"Umm should I even ask how?" Naruto wondered with a sweatdrop.

Montana cracked her knuckles and Julie and Hailey shivered from memory. "Don't worry hunnie, it's all good." Montana smiled evilly.

"O-okay." Naruto said with a crooked grin, kind of scared kind of proud.

"Well I bet no one wants to go to school on Monday." Julie said with a tired smile.

Sasori wrapped his arms around her neck. "Want to come in?" He asked with a sly smile.

Julie lightly punched him on the arm. "Keep dreaming stud. Night."

"Night." Sasori grinned.

"Hey wait a minute you were going to give up my bed just like that?" Konkuru asked slightly peeved.

"Sure why not?"

"You know what?"

The entered the room but that could not stop you from hearing their words through the door.

Hailey shook her head. "Gods, those two are loud. Well night Gaara." She also entered the girls' dorms and slowly one by one everyone left to their own dorm.

Naruto looked at Montana. "Can't sleep?"

"You know I can't," She said with a smile.

"Roof?"

"Sure."

"Sure is beautiful." Naruto commented about the stars.

"Yeah they are. I hope that we can do this again. This trip was so much fun."

"I agree." Naruto gave Montana a peck on the lips. "Definitely worth the drive." He grinned.

Montana lightly punched him on the arm. "Idiot." She said with a loving twinkle in her eye.

She looked again at the stars. 'I think were going to be okay. Naruto is the glue that holds us all together and I will do everything to protect him because…

"I love you." Montana said on a breathless whisper.

"It seems like I've been waiting forever to hear those words…I love you too Montana." Naruto leaned in and gave her a breathtaking kiss.

"Wow."

"Wow is right. Ready for seconds?" Naruto asked with a cheesy grin.

Montana lightly punched him on the arm again. Yeah, they'd all be okay.

A/N- so yeah…I think this story turned out okay…it was my first after all:P I kind of lost interest in it…hope u liked it


End file.
